The Witch and The Demon
by windstorm16
Summary: "Let's recap shall we. I accidently send myself to another world, meet a demon with serious family issues, and am bonded to him until one of us dies. Now I'm stuck helping him free his siblings, fighting Chi Wizards, martial artists, witches and wizards, and Dark Lords all while wondering just how my life got so complicated. Well at least it can't get any worse right?... Right?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! It's another Naruto/Harry Potter story, only this time the main character is Naruko instead of Naruto, with the third x-over part being… Jackie Chan Adventures! Nothing more to say other than hope you enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"And that's the last ingredient. It should almost be ready, just one thing left to do." Muttered a twelve-year-old girl as she looked at her notes.

The girl had bright red/auburn hair that went down to just past her shoulders, pale skin, dark purple eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. Her attire consisted of a female school uniform with a black robe over it, with the robe also having navy blue edging, along with a matching crest with the depiction an eagle on the left breast of it.

This girl was Akane Uzumaki, a First Year Ravenclaw Student that's attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Currently, Akane was sitting in a large empty room with a few books surrounding her, and a decent sized magic circle drawn on the floor next to her with a cauldron in the center, filled with a bubbling dark emerald green liquid.

"Hm, just have to add one more thing… Proof of Being?" Akane said in confusion, not sure what that was, before grabbing one of the books to see if she could find what "Proof of Being" was.

Akane was currently testing out a Teleportation Spell that she had come across in the library. Well more like she stumbled onto it.

It had started out when she had gone to the library to get some books on Charms for her homework, which was simple enough. When she had gotten the books she needed, she sat down and started on her homework, though Akane was soon distracted when a Seventh Year student ran past her.

Noticing that the Seventh Year had left a book on the table they had been sitting at, Akane went to return it to Madam Pince, only to stop when she saw what the book was on. Teleportation Magic, something that definitely wouldn't be found in the normal section of the library.

While Akane knew she shouldn't mess with something like teleporting, especially being only a First Year, she was also very curious and wanted to try it. After checking to make sure no one was around, Akame flipped through the book until she found a spell that seemed simple enough for her to do and quickly copied down all the instructions of what to do and what the spell did, before then gathering up her things and quickly leaving.

Once back in the safety of the Ravenclaw Dorm, Akane looked over the spell to see what she had to do. Reading it, Akane saw the spell was used to teleport the caster to any given location, even better it didn't require any wand movements or incantations, just a magic circle and making a potion.

The magic circle was easy enough to draw, the potion ingredients she had… borrowed from Professor Snape's storeroom, the only real problem was finding a place to prepare it. Thankfully, that had been solved when Akane came across an excellent room to use on the seventh floor, with the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

Having everything she needed, Akane went about preparing the spell, deciding that her set destination would be the shore of the Black Lake. This way she didn't have to find her way back to Hogwarts, or accidently send herself to a different continent.

It was nearly completed, the only thing left being to add the "Proof of Being".

"Proof of Being- a physical component that relates the caster to the place/object/thing of desire. Said component being a removable part of the body, preferably hair or nails." Akane read, before looking at the potion.

Well that was easy enough. Setting the book down, Akane grabbed a few strands of her hair and pointed her wand at it.

"Diffindo." Akane said, with the Severing Charm cutting through her hair.

Hair strands in hand, Akane tossed them into the potion as it started glowing brightly the moment the strands had sunk in.

The First Year leaned in closely, waiting to see what would happen, before she was covered in the same glow as the potion and in a flash of light, Akane vanished.

*Netherworld*

Shendu was not happy.

The Demon Sorcerer hasn't felt anything remotely positive since his imprisonment in the Netherworld, a fate he had worked to escape for nine hundred years. If it wasn't from his failure to get his revenge and retake his kingdom, then it's from the reunion with his dear siblings; who had all been less than happy to learn that while they had been locked away, he had ruled the Earth without them. Even more so when they learned that he had no intention of opening their portals and freeing them, after he had regained his true form.

Currently, Shendu has managed to find refuge in one of the far corners of this cursed realm, among the floating rocks and blood red sky. He'll be safe here for the moment, at least until his siblings resumed their search for him and continued their punishment. With a resigned sigh, Shendu slithered onto one of the jagged islands and curled up to rest. One thing he hated was being trapped in this weak spirit form, without his power or his Talismans. Only being able to possess the bodies of other living creatures, an ability that, unfortunately, didn't work on his fellow demons.

He still felt his body spasm from the phantom pains when he tried it on his brother Tchang Zu, the Thunder Demon.

Dismissing his thoughts for now, Shendu attempted to try and get some sleep. Though before he could, his thoughts turned to the one responsible for his imprisonment and downfall, Jackie Chan!

The dragon's eyes immediately snapped open as rage filled him at the thought of that bumbling human. He was the Demon Sorcerer of Fire, the once great Ruler of all of China, and the most powerful amongst his brethren! And yet he had been defeated by that fool, Chan was able to foil him at every step, by sheer happenstance and blind luck no less! Not to mention the fact, Shendu's own henchmen had been completely useless as well, it was a miracle any of them lived as long as they had.

The only reason Shendu struck a bargain with Valmont was out of desperation, not out of choice. He needed someone to gather the Talismans and the crime boss seemed confident and reliable enough to collect them, along with being easy to manipulate with promises of wealth.

Instead he had proven Shendu wrong at every turn.

'If I ever manage to escape this cursed place, they'll be the first to die.' Shendu thought maliciously.

Releasing another sigh, Shendu banished the thoughts of the accursed humans to the back of his mind. Thinking of revenge won't help him, for now he needs to regain his energy, especially once his family came looking for him again. No doubt to repay their gratitude for his extended absence. Closing his red eyes, Shendu allowed himself to fall into a peaceful sleep… which lasted all of five seconds.

On instinct, Shendu stiffened and uncurled his body to face his assailant. Was it Dai Gui? The Earth Demon did have a knack for ambushes with his ability to travel underground.

Surveying his surroundings, Shendu's eyes soon locked onto the one responsible. Taking in the red hair, uniform style clothes, and purple eyes looking at him in shock, before paling. Shendu had to guess the girl was around the same age as the damn girl that followed Chan around, the same one that also destroyed his physical body with his own dragon Talisman!

The thought made Shendu release a vicious snarl as flames escaped his mouth. Though this also presented Shendu a chance to release some of his boiling anger, and perhaps even use the girl as a host in this wretched realm, before his siblings found him.

"Gh-gh-gh-ghost d-d-d-dragon!" Akane stuttered fearfully.

While normally something like that wouldn't scare her, given she now knew ghosts and dragons are real. But given the fact this was one looked beyond pissed at her, for some reason, and a quick look around showed she was definitely not in Hogwarts, or even her world anymore, she felt being afraid was justified.

The large snake-like dragon slithered in the air, surrounding Akane with a sinister chuckle.

"Hm, a ghost? I suppose in a way I am dead, but here I am in the flesh… so to speak." Shendu said with a faint smile, that was anything but good.

Quicker than Akane could react, Shendu launched forward and wrapped around her tightly, as she thrashed around, trying to escape; but he was stronger than he looked. Shendu brought his prize to his face, his smile becoming bigger and more frightening.

"If it's any consolation, this isn't anything personal, but your appearance brought up rather painful memories for me. But don't worry, I'll make sure your suffering is nice and slow." Shendu hissed, taking sadistic glee as he tightened his hold on the girl, making her yelp in pain.

However, before Shendu could lung forward and kill the girl, he was stopped when a flash of red light struck him. The dragon was sent reeling as waves of agony hit him; he felt the light forcing itself into his very being. This also caused him to release his grip on the girl, who landed on the ground with a grunt and breathed in deeply.

"Okay… don't know what that was… but at least it… huh…" Akane trailed off when she saw something strange.

A glowing red light surrounding her body and extended out, connecting to a greenish-amber light with red flecks. A light that was currently connected to Shendu.

Akane wasn't the only one confused, the Demon Sorcerer looked at the lights in stunned silence, but also having some recognition. Seeing her chance to escape, Akane immediately turned and ran away from the ghost dragon. Unfortunately, she didn't get more than six feet away before she suddenly felt herself being pulled back, while falling down on the ground.

"Ow…" Akane muttered from the hard impact.

Though she gulped when the grinning face of the dragon appear over her.

"Well, it would seem for once fortune is finally favoring me." Said Shendu, with Akane scrambling to stand up and put some distance between them.

"Back off snake face or I'll… I'll…" Akane said, while struggling to think of something she could do.

Seeing her struggling to say anything made Shendu chuckle darkly, adding to his already terrifying image.

"Even if you could by some chance harm me. As of now, you can no longer escape me than I can you. Our energies, no, our very essences have become one and the same." Shendu said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Akane asked nervously.

Shendu gave a wide, fang filled smile as his tailed reached up and poked her tauntingly on the forehead.

"You, girl, have become my Familiar."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… I though only animals could be Familiars?" Akane asked as her nervousness and fear was replaced by confusion.

Shendu's smile dropped and he looked at the girl with what could be an exasperated look.

"I'd have thought someone talented enough to open a portal to the Netherworld would know of what a Familiar is." Shendu said.

Given the fact the girl was young and yet talented enough to open a portal to the Netherworld, Shendu couldn't be faulted for thinking she must be a magic prodigy.

"Hey! I know what a Familiar is and I didn't even mean to come here, wherever here is! Besides, I've only known about magic for a few months now." Akane said, while crossing her arms with a huff, not willing to be talked down to by this jerk.

Shendu shook his head and muttered something under his breath that Akane couldn't hear.

"Regardless, a Familiar is a being that serves to assist wizards and sorcerers in their practice of magic. However, for Demon Sorcerers such as myself, they serve a far more important task." Shendu said, with Akane shivering as he wrapped himself around her once again, albeit not as tightly or painfully.

"They act as an anchor between worlds." Shendu revealed, with his face inches from hers, while sporting a knowing smirk.

"An-and that means?" Akane asked, worried about the answer.

"With you, I'm now able to escape this cursed place and return to Earth." Answered Shendu.

'Crap baskets.' Akane thought, now feeling the full weight of what's happened.

She's basically become a doorway for a demon to walk the Earth.

"Yeah well, like I'm gonna help you. And if you're trapped here, then that's means there's someone that can just send you back here." Akane said as she tried to act brave, while on the inside she was very nervous.

She didn't know how long this demon has been trapped here, it could have been hundreds of years and the person who trapped him could be long dead. Not to mention from what she's read, the Familiar Bond between master and familiar is one that no one has ever fully understood or knew how to break. A Familiar Bond between a human and a demon was practically unheard of, mostly because Akane doubted even witches and wizards believed in demons to begin with.

"I doubt that very much. Even if that annoying Chi Wizard and his damn ilk managed to find me, with you as my anchor, they cannot send me anywhere I can't just escape. And the Familiar's Bond is one of the most advanced forms of Chi magic in the world, so the chances of it being broken are nigh impossible." Shendu said, with Akane now completely confused and baffled at his words.

'Chi magic?' Akane thought, having never heard of that form of magic before.

Then again, she also never thought she'd meet a demon and become its Familiar, so who knows what other types of magic there are. For now, she couldn't do anything, especially with the Familiar Bond keeping her bound to the dragon.

The next few minutes were filled with nothing but silence, as the jagged chunks of floating rocks passed by them, Shendu looking around as if search of something. Then without warning, he suddenly stopped, though Akane didn't see anything that could have caught his attention.

Akane then perked up when she heard him chanting something, it sounded like a spell, but not one she's ever heard before, along with sounding like a different language, besides Latin. Then to the girl's shock, the air began shimmering before it looked like it was forcefully ripped open, revealing a portal back to Earth.

The witch could only look in shock as the demon managed to ripe open the space-time continuum, while Shendu's grin became wicked at finally gaining his freedom once more.

"Shendu!"

The sudden shout made Shendu freeze at hearing who had spoken and twisted his neck to see who it was, with Akane doing the same. Seeing the two beings approaching them made her gulp in fear.

The first was a relatively small creature with greyish-blue skin and long, dangling arms that ended in sharp claws. It wore a tattered cloth around its waist, covering its private areas, along with having long legs and talons. The most notable feature though, were the large bat-like wings it was using to fly towards them.

The second looked like a demonic, blue-skinned mermaid, with a long serpentine tail, fins, webbed hands, and tentacles in place of hair. It also had a somewhat feminine build.

And they were both looking at Shendu and Akane with the same featureless red eyes as the former.

"Hello brother, sister. Have you come to see me off?" Shendu said, causing Akane to look at him with wide eyes, that he just called these things his brother and sister.

"What is the meaning of this Shendu?! How can you open a portal when none of them have been opened in the human world?!" The mermaid demanded, while pointing a claw at the dragon.

"Why I have my Familiar to thank for that." Shendu stated, showing the shocked girl to his stunned siblings.

"Since did you have a Familiar? I thought out of all of us, you'd be the last one to rely on another's power." Said the winged demon with a raised brow, with Shendu giving his equivalent of a shrug.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth as the humans say. And as you can see, I was about to take my leave." Shendu said, causing the mermaid to growl and get right in his face.

"And leave us trapped in this pit! I think not brother, I'd sooner destroy you!" Hissed the mermaid.

"Bai Tza, are you so quick to judge? I have already formed a plan to return you all to your former glory." Shendu said, having forgotten how hot-headed his sister could be, despite her element ironically being water.

"Because for the last nine hundred years, you left us to rot here. What makes you think that we believe you'll release us this time?" Retorted the smaller demon, while looking at his brother with contempt.

"I'm not without honor His Wu." Shendu assured.

"Besides for too long the humans have ruled the land that was once ours. They've desecrated it with their numbers and polluted it with their technology. I believe it is time they remembered their place, and to that end I swear to release all of you once I have escaped." Shendu swore.

The demons looked at their brother, while mulling over his words, taking them all with a healthy amount of skepticism. Shendu was always a sneaky one, always looking for ways to further his own plans. One good thing though, was he always stuck to his domain and never transgressed on his siblings' territory, unlike others. His Wu and Bai Tza looked at each other before nodding, then raised their hands and blasted Shendu with rays of green energy. Shendu's body twisted in agony, with his tail wrapping tightly around Akane, who winced in pain.

"What trickery is this?!" Shendu demanded, while watching the glow surround his body.

"Consider it leverage dear brother, that you keep your promise." His Wu said, while Bai Tza smiled at him smugly.

"A simple spell preventing you from summoning your dragon minions or opening any portals. We'll lift it once all of our siblings have been freed." Said Bai Tza.

Shendu growled in anger, that they'd dare put such a spell on him! But in hindsight, Shendu would likely do the same if their positions were reversed.

"Very well, I will go and seek out your doors. And once I have kept my end, I expect you to keep yours." Shendu said, before going through the portal he created, bringing the still confused Akane with him, as she was still processing everything she had just learned.

Once she did, she could only shout the first thing that came to mind.

"Those are your SIBLINGS!?"

The Water and Sky Demons simply looked on as the portal closed behind their brother and his newly made Familiar.

"So, how long do you think the girl will last with our dear brother?" His Wu asked, looking at his sister who smirked in amusement.

"I'll give her three days, five tops." Bai Tza replied, while crossing her arms.

*San Francisco*

Within an empty and dark alley, the surrounding area suddenly split open, revealing a swirling vortex of red and gold energy. From the portal, Akane fell out onto the ground while Shendu flew out and took a deep breath of the air. To him, it smelled like glorious freedom, Akane on the other hand only smelled rotten eggs and spoiled milk.

"I'm free!" Shendu declared in excitement.

Though while he was reveling in his freedom, he knew this was only the first step in his plan. Now he needed to do something about his current form.

"Now before anything else, it's time I reclaimed my Talismans." Shendu said, while his eyes glowed brightly as he flew out of the alleyway, with Akane being dragged along thanks to their bond.

"Your what?" Akane asked.

"My Talismans, the source of my power and what will return me to my full glory. Each granting me power of one of the twelve Sacred Animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Levitation and telekinesis, strength, invisibility, speed, astral projection, animation, regeneration, shapeshifting, immortality, heat vision, balance, and my personal favorite, combustion." Shendu said, while smiling wickedly at the thought of having his Talismans back.

Though normally he wouldn't divulge his Talismans' powers to a potential enemy, but given the girl was his Familiar and could do nothing to harm him, he saw no reason to keep her ignorant. Plus, she's the only one that can see and hear him at the moment.

Akane raised a brow at that, if she was anyone else, she'd be awed at having that much power. But given what she's learned at Hogwarts, she knew most of that stuff could be done with magic. The only ones she was surprised by were the ones that granted regeneration and immortality.

What people wouldn't do for immortality, a Dark Lord especially.

Still, she was impressed that Shendu had twelve items that granted him all that power.

"O…kay. My names Akane, Akane Uzumaki by the way." Akane said, introducing herself, since she doesn't want to simply be called girl.

"I don't care. Now let's go." Said Shendu, not caring about the girl's name.

*Later*

Akane sighed as she held her face in her hands.

For the past hour she's been walking through San Francisco, and wasn't that lovely, she's now on the other side of the planet, she's learned a couple things about Shendu. The first being he was a vicious dictator and a master of the demonic mystical arts, but most of all he loved to complain.

When she originally pictured a demon, she didn't think she'd ever meet one who could whine so much, but Shendu proved her wrong. Every step of the way since they returned to the human world, the dragon has done nothing but complain the entire way to their destination. Akane had to resort to covering her ears just to block out the endless rant of self-pity and replay Shendu's plan.

The dragon wanted to regain his old form, this was a given, as at the moment he's little more than an invisible specter who's only power seemed to be to whine and whine about how terrible his existence is, how he's been wronged and stripped of his power, along with how much he hated his siblings for what they did, and blah, blah, blah…

It's like hearing Malfoy whine about Potter, but at least with that spoiled brat, Akane can simply walk away. Unfortunately, she's stuck with Shendu.

To regain his true form, Shendu needed his Talismans, wherever the hell those were. Apparently Shendu knew where they were, or he was just flying in a random direction, hoping they'd randomly fall from the sky.

'Then again, given that's how I showed up, that's probably not inaccurate.' Akane thought, with a deadpan expression before sighing and decided to voice her question.

"Hey genius, how exactly are we going to find your Talismans, if we don't know where they are?" Akane said, since her earlier fear of being bound to a demon long since vanishing after the first ten minutes of whining.

She also noticed how people were starting to look at the girl who wasn't only dressed strangely, given she's still wearing her Hogwarts uniform, but appeared to be talking to herself as well. Akane just ignored the looks, she's already used to being the odd one out, even before Hogwarts.

"Foolish girl, you clearly aren't well versed in the mystic arts." Shendu sneered.

"Gee you think." Akane retorted sarcastically, which Shendu pointedly ignored.

"The Talismans are not just tools of great magical power; they are part of me. The centuries I lived in my stone prison; I have tuned my senses to the point where I can locate them anywhere across this world. And I have located all twelve Talismans." Shendu said, with Akane looking at him in surprise.

"Really? That was fast. Where are they?" Akane questioned.

The demon closed his eyes and began focusing on where he could sense the Talismans. He stayed motionless long enough that Akane started tapping her fingers impatiently, before his eyes suddenly snapped open with an eerie crimson glow, before fading to their normal, but still terrifying glow.

"They're near!" Shendu hissed excitedly, while pointing his tail at what Akane vaguely recognized as a bank.

"It seems all of them are gathered in that area and I can feel they're continued use." Said Shendu.

"Oh well that's goo- wait what was that last part?" Said Akane, as she looked at him in confusion, just as an explosion went off at the bank.

'Oh, come on!' Akane thought as she ran after Shendu, while wondering why things involving magic can't just be easy for once.

Reaching the bank, Akane hid behind a nearby armored truck as a SWAT officer was effortlessly thrown into what looked like the smoldering wreck of a car, with a noticeable dent in his body armor, likely from whichever Talisman granted super strength. Peeking out, Akane saw probably one of the most one-sided fights ever.

There were four guys using the Talismans, one a short Asian guy was throwing SWAT officers around like nothing, a big grey skinned guy was either moving really fast or turning invisible while shooting heat beams from his eyes, an Irish guy was flying around, picking up the shocked bank employees and dropping them from a considerable distance in the air. The only who didn't seem to be using any Talismans was a giant redhaired guy, who apparently preferred using his bare hands and martial arts.

It was like looking at a warzone.

"Those worthless fools."

Akane looked away from the fighting to see the same SWAT guy from before standing up, the only difference being his now solid red eyes and Shendu's voice coming from him.

"My Talismans were meant to conquer nations, not used by these pathetic excuses for warriors!" Shendu growled.

Akane wisely stepped aside and let the possessed man walk forward, flames emerging from his mouth and releasing a sound no normal human could make.

It almost made her feel sorry for anyone dumb enough to stand against Shendu when he's angry.

Shendu released a snarl, before opening his maw and unleashing a torrent of flames that knocked the flying guy back to the ground and alighting his pants.

"Geez Chow! Watch where you're aiming that thing!" The guy shouted as he put the flames out and saw his burned pants.

"… That wasn't me." Said Chow, before yelling in surprise and jumping away, just as another blast of flames came dangerously close to incinerating him.

"How observant." The Enforcers eyes immediately turned to see two figures walking towards them, the first bring an officer with unnatural glowing red eyes and flames escaping his mouth, and the second being a pre-teen girl who looked tired from this whole ordeal.

"Now, kindly return my Talismans before I burn you all to ash." Shendu demanded in the familiar hissing voice that the Enforcers immediately recognized.

Combined with the breathing fire and the red eyes, it didn't take long before they recognize just who they were dealing with.

"Shen-dude?!" Finn said shocked, with Shendu growling in annoyance at the nickname.

"All that time working under me and you still use that annoying moniker. Perhaps I'll save myself the trouble and just kill you all here and now…" Shendu said as the flames in his mouth casted a menacing shadow over his face that made the Enforcers, save Hak Foo, step back.

"Wa-wait Shen-du, I mean Shendu listen we'll…" Finn said, before stopping partway through his words as his eyes widened in remembrance and then smirked.

"Wait just a minute, the Talismans aren't yours anymore…" Said Finn, while levitating into the air with a smug smirk.

"…They're ours now."

Shendu's eyes widened in anger, as they gained a burning crimson glow. The demon roared as flames escaped his mouth, casting dark shadows across his face. All while Akane stepped back as her fear now started to return, as for all his complaining, she shouldn't forget Shendu is still a demon, a dragon demon at that.

**"YOU WORTHLESS INSECTS! YOU WILL SUFFER A DRAGON'S WRATH!"** Shendu roared.

A torrent of flames shot forward at Finn, though missed him by a wide margin. Shendu prepared another blast, only to grunt as he was hit by heat beams which pushed him back slightly, much to Ratso's surprise.

Angered further at being attacked with his own Talisman, Shendu launch a blast of fire at Ratso, only for it to be destroyed by his heat vision. Charging forward, the Demon Sorcerer prepared to give the man a devastating punch, only for Ratso to vanish with the Snake Talisman, and his attack to impact the wall behind him, causing cracks to form all along it and his fist to smash through the wall.

Grunting in annoyance, Shendu pulled his arm back before lashing out with a kick at Chow, who tried sneaking up on him.

"Underestimating me will be your last mistake. As even confined to mortal flesh, I'm more powerful than you fools could ever hope to be." Shendu said, while deflecting an Ox-powered punch from Chow, before sending him flying back with a punch to the chest.

Shendu ducked under a fire hydrant and trash can lid, with Finn being the source as he grabbed and threw everything he could at his former employer, eager to see the demon fail. With some effort he managed to lift an armored truck into the air and threw it as hard as the Rooster Talisman allowed. Seeing the truck coming towards him, Shendu scoffed and unleash white hot flames that burned through the truck reducing it to sizzling melted metal.

"Wow… talk about firepower." Finn muttered, before flying to the side to avoid another fireball.

Shendu grabbed Chow, who had once again tried charging the dragon again, and brought his knee up into the man's chest. He then brought his elbow down for a painful blow to his back, before watching in satisfaction as he fell the ground groaning and coughing.

Sensing another attacker coming, Shendu raised his arm to block a hard blow to his right that sent him skidding back. The Demon Sorcerer hissed in pain, while his host body was slightly enhanced from his presence, it could still feel the attacks from strong enough humans.

"You fight well dragon, but now you face the Black Tiger." Hak Foo said, while getting in his stance.

"You foolish human, what is a tiger compared to a dragon?" Said Shendu, as he got in his own loose stance, while Hak Foo's eyes widened in concentration.

"We shall see! Tiger Pounces Dragon!"

The fighter shot forward unleashing a quick chain attacks at Shendu, pushing him back, with the dragon ducking down and giving a leg sweep to knock his opponent down.

"Eagle Takes Flight!" Shouted Hak Foo jumping high into the air, higher than any normal human should be able to, it actually made Shendu raise a brow at his physical prowess.

"Hawk Dives for Fish!" The Enforcer shouted, diving towards Shendu with both fists held out.

Flipping away from the attack causing Hak Foo's attack to impact the ground, leaving behind several pieces of concrete. To Shendu's surprise, he didn't appear even phased by the impact, though he shook it off and growled menacingly.

"Bull Charges Matador!"

Shendu dodged the charging head smash, causing Hak Foo to ram straight into a wall dazing him. Snarling in anger, the Enforcer once more charged the dragon.

"Bear Claws in Fury!"

Getting annoyed at both the attacks and constant shouting, Shendu growled and brought his knee up into the human's stomach. He smiled nastily as the mercenary nearly folded in half from the blow, removing his knee he followed up with an axe kick to Hak Foo's face sending him skidding across the ground.

"Is this really the best you traitors can do, even with my Talismans." Shendu said mockingly as he approached Hak Foo, intent to put an end to this farce.

"Let it be known, you never cross a dragon and live."

Glaring down at the stunned man, Shendu prepared to unleash a torrent of flames to incinerate him.

"Hey Shendu!"

Stopping his attack, Shendu turned to who called and saw it was Ratso with his arms wrapped around Akane's struggling form.

"One move and the brat here gets roasted." Ratso threatened with his eyes glowing a fiery yellow to show his ex-boss he wasn't messing around.

The Enforcer might not know why the kid was following the demon around, but she had to be important as the next moment, Shendu snarled in anger before extinguishing his flames. While Shendu cared nothing for the girl, her role as his Familiar meant she was too valuable to lose.

This was all the opening Chow needed as he sent Shendu flying with an enhanced punch, sending through the side of an armored transport vehicle, leaving a gaping hole.

"Uh, oops. That was ours, wasn't it?" Chow asked sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter." Said Finn as he floated to the ground, grinning victoriously at taking down the demon that always bossed them around.

"Big V can buy us a new with the withdrawal we just made, plus whatever ransom we can get with that br-"

"Lumos!"

"Aaah!"

The Enforcers turned to Ratso's scream of pain and saw the girl holding a stick with a bright light at the end pointed straight into Ratso's eyes. Losing his grip on the girl to cover his eyes, Ratso doubled over in pain when Akane followed up with a painful kick between the legs.

While she knew using magic outside of school could get her expelled, Akane also felt that at this point, those rules no longer applied to her.

Seeing he dropped three Talismans, Akane rushed over and grabbed them, knowing at least two granted invisibility and heat vision. What the third one did became clear to her, as she vanished in a burst of speed.

'Okay Snake, Pig, and Rabbit grant invisibility, heat vision, and super speed. Awesome!' Akane thought while smirking.

Speeding straight towards Chow, Akane used her momentum to jump into the air and deliver a kick straight to his face knocking him down. Chow yelled in pain as he was sent flying into a car, dropping his Talismans as well, which were picked up by Akane.

'Ox, Dragon, and Monkey equal super strength, combustion, and I'm guessing shapeshifting; after all, monkey see monkey do.' Akane thought grinning, as she turned invisible just as a sewer lid impacted.

"Argh! No fair! How can I hit you if I can't see you!" Finn shouted, while flying into the air as he tried searching for the invisible girl.

'Well let's see what happens if I combine them. Ox plus Snake plus Rabbit plus Dragon equals…' Akane thought while running and jumping off the roof of a car, before delivering a flame covered punch to Finn's side, that sent him flying back to the ground.

'… one mean punch.' Thought Akane while grabbing the Dog, Horse, and Rooster Talismans from Finn, who groaned in pain at feeling the effect of the punch without the Horse and Dog Talismans.

With the Rooster, Akane flew into the air and took the last three Talismans from Hak Foo; the Rat, Sheep and Tiger.

"Shendu!" Akane called out, while launching all twelve Talismans into the trucks interior, just as she felt herself become a hostage again.

"Lion Catches Antelope!"

Akane struggled against Hak Foo's much stronger hold, she couldn't even reach her wand as he held her arms down. It also hurt that he was cutting off her airway, and Akane knew that if she didn't escape soon, she'd blackout.

**"ROOOOOAAAAAARRR!"**

Everyone's attention then snapped in the direction of the vicious roar and saw the truck rocking back and forth, creating several creaks and moans. A loud screech tore through the air, then the sound of metal being ripped apart as a deadly sharp claws ripped apart the vehicles roof. The claws ripped through the metal like wet paper, creating an opening, allowing the head and chest of a golden bronze scaled dragon to emerge from the truck.

**"I LIVE!"** Shendu exclaimed as he threw his head back and roared as he was returned to his true power.

"Woah." Akane muttered with her eyes wide open as she saw Shendu's true form, she was suddenly very grateful that he needed her alive.

Shendu's head snapped towards Akane's direction, his eyes narrowing when he saw his Familiar held in the arms of the stunned mercenary. Snarling, Shendu flicked his claw up, lifting both Akane and Hak Foo into the air; with another flick, Hak Foo felt his arms forced apart against his will, while Akane fell a few feet back to the ground with a small scream.

Tearing the destroyed truck in half, Shendu walked past his Familiar, and pulled Hak Foo forward, who somehow managed to remain stone faced against the large Demon Sorcerer. Though a trail of sweat did fall down his face when Shendu's flames licked the corners of his mouth.

"You'd do well not to touch my things." Shendu growled.

"Hey!" Akane shouted, while glaring at the dragon for calling her a thing.

The remaining Enforcers looked at Shendu and then at each other, before deciding to make a break for it. They didn't get even five steps away, before they too were lifted into the air against their will.

Raising himself off the ground Shendu flicked his claw again, lifting Akane up as well, ignoring her protests. Then without warning, Shendu shot through the air with the four men and Akane following behind him.

Not even a moment later did a blue SUV screech to a stop, and out of it came renowned archeologist and demon slayer, Jackie Chan. Jackie looked in stunned shock and confusion at the damage to the area, most of which he recognized as being caused by the Talismans. But what worried Jackie was one truck that looked like it had been ripped apart by claws, by very large claws.

"What happened here?" Jackie wondered, worried and fearful of just what caused this.

"Jackie." Came the voice of Jackie's long-time friend, Captain Black, as he pulled up in a black van.

Snapping his head towards his friend, Jackie's worry increased when he saw the grim expression on his face.

"You'll need to see this. It's not good" Black said.

"… Bad day." Muttered Jackie.

*Later*

*Fish Cannery*

Valmont tapped his cane impatiently as he paced within the fish cannery. His men should have been back by now, especially given they were packing some very potent magic. It was simple enough, get to the bank, grab all the money, and get back, along with dealing with anyone stupid enough to get in their way. With the money, they'd be able to get a more suitable base of operations… preferably one that didn't smell like fish.

Just then, the former crime boss heard the doors slam closed, likely Hak Foo after finding the excursion less than acceptable. After all, with enemies like Jackie Chan, going against normal police officer seem like quite the step down for the fighter. Though he'll still have to reprimand the martial artist for any damage done to his property, loathe as he was to consider this hovel his.

"Hak Foo, if you must vent your anger, please do so else whe-"

Valmont's words immediately died in his throat when he turned and came face to face with the all-to-familiar and fear-inducing red eyes. Stumbling back with a surprised yelp, Valmont instinctively swung his cane which snapped in half against Shendu's face; the demon not the least bit phased by the strike.

Now defenseless, Valmont turned and saw his Enforcers behind the dragon and, confusingly enough, a little girl.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, do something!" Valmont shouted, while mustering up what little bravado he had in the face of the dragon.

The Enforcers blinked once before facing each other. Finn started talking to Shendu about recent events, Ratso and Chow went over to a table with a deck of card, Hak Foo went over to a corner and began doing one-fingered pushups. The only ones even looking at Valmont were Shendu and the girl, who stood with her arms crossed.

Angered that his subordinates refused to acknowledge him, Valmont unleashed a torrent of profane and obscene shouting in an attempt to get their attention. Though he was immediately silenced when Shendu lifted him into the air.

"Valmont. I see you have been… surviving since my banishment." Shendu said in a rather civil tone, though the look of distaste as he looked around showed his true feelings.

"Tell me, did you enjoy the treasure I rewarded you with?" Shendu asked, with a mocking edge.

The fear Valmont felt for the dragon momentarily vanished, replaced by anger as he glared at the demon.

"You damn well know I enjoyed it! All the work, time, and energy put into gaining it, and it turned into dust in my hands! I kept my end of the bargain; you didn't keep yours!" Valmont shouted.

"Oh, did I?" Shendu said, while pulling Valmont closer as he felt the heat from his breath.

"I promised you vast riches and did you not say you held it in your hands, affectively acquiring it?" Shendu questioned.

"I did… for all of three minutes before your banishment caused it and the palace to turn to dust!"

"I promised you treasure Valmont, I just never said how long you'd keep it." Shendu stated with a smug smile, showing rows of razor-sharp fangs.

Valmont growled in anger before unclenching his fists and hanging his head in defeat.

"What do you want? As you can see, we're in a less than satisfactory condition. And what is the girl doing here?" Valmont questioned.

"Your minions will do, for now. They have proven somewhat useful in the past, and perhaps can prove useful in my latest venture. And the girl is none of your concern." Shendu said offhandedly.

The former crime boss sighed in resignation, rubbing his temples for the coming headache of the, no doubt, magical undertaking.

"Alright, when do we start?" Valmont asked, only to tense when he felt himself pulled closer to Shendu, who's smile took a sinister edge and chuckled darkly.

"I never said I needed you." Shendu stated menacingly.

"Wh-what?!" Valmont said, scrambling to get away from the Demon Sorcerer, a futile attempt as he was still suspended in the air.

"Bu-but you need me! Without my connections and fortune, you'd never survive in the world!" Valmont said as he tried to show the dragon that he needed him.

Shendu just scoffed and stood up a little straighter as he held up a claw.

"One, I don't need you, especially since you have shown you have no trouble betraying me at the first opportunity. Two, I have no need for your 'riches' or petty mortal connections, when I have my own methods of obtaining what I seek. Three, I ruled one of the largest empires this world has ever seen and survived nearly a millennium after that as nothing but a statue. And fourth…" Shendu growled in Valmont's face.

"Who are you to question my abilities, when your own have shown to be lacking several times!"

Shendu didn't give Valmont any time to respond, before he propelled the mortal through the roof and launched him clear across the ocean; the fool screaming the entire time, before it faded over the horizon.

"That was… a little overkill don't you think." Akane said with a gulp, while feeling she should have been more horrified, knowing that Valmont was going to either drown or being torn apart by any aquatic predators.

That is if he didn't slam into any rocks in the ocean and broke all his bones.

"I have no need for worthless mortals. Let that be your first and only warning of failing me." Said Shendu as he turned to his re-acquired servants, who failed to hide the fear they felt at his words.

"Uh, ye-yeah totally Shen-dud- Shendu, boss man, the big bad drag-"

"Silence!" Shendu ordered as smoke escaped from his mouth, causing the men to instantly falling silent.

"Now then, with the worthless trash out of the way. I believe I've yet to introduce you all to your newest ally." Shendu said, while turning towards Akane.

Getting the silent message, Akane sighed and walked forward and stood in front of Shendu. The girl flinched slightly when the dragon put his claw on her shoulder.

"Akane Uzumaki. My Familiar."

As Shendu prattled on about her position, Akane's mind drifted back to the fight at the street. Specifically, when she had gathered all the Talismans and gave them to Shendu, despite not wanting to help him.

When she saw Shendu be attacked, she just got the urge to help him, and when she managed to get the first three Talismans, her body just acted an instinct to get the rest and give them to Shendu. Though she could still think and act, given she was able to use different Talismans simultaneously, but once she had them all, she gave them to Shendu.

'Is this what being a Familiar is like? Instinctively helping him, even if I don't want to?' Akane wondered.

It was equally both interesting and worrying. Interesting to wonder if it was like this with all Familiars or just ones bound to demons. But it was worrying, as Akane had to wonder just how far she'd go to make sure Shendu is safe, if she'd end up hurting someone or worse.

*Uncle's Rare Finds*

Uncle's Rare Find antique shop was packed.

Under normal circumstances, the elderly shopkeeper would be happy at having so many customers. Unfortunately, these weren't normal customers and instead were armed soldiers.

In the backroom, Uncle sat glaring deeply into his cup of tea, across from him sat Captain Black and Jackie, both staring into their teacups, as if expecting to get some answers from the liquid.

"Aiya!" Uncle suddenly screamed, startling Tohru, who nearly dropped the tray of freshly made cookies

"Shendu has returned and has little witch girl helping him!"

"Yes Uncle, I told you that five minutes ago- AGK!" Jackie yelped when Uncle whacked him on the head with two fingers.

"Shendu has little witch girl with him. But for what reason?" Said Uncle, while rubbing his chin in thought.

"As ransom or a hostage to stop us from- GAH!" Uncle silenced the agent with a whack on the head and a glare.

"Shendu is immortal Demon Sorcerer with vast mystical might and knowledge, not a common thug. Shendu must have other motivation for having little witch girl." Uncle said, while sipping his tea to gather his thoughts.

"Maybe he's trying to have his own butt-kicking sidekick, like me." Said Jade, as she stepped out from her hiding spot behind Tohru, after having snuck in.

Jackie just sighed in resignation, knowing even if he locked Jade out, she'd somehow sneak back in. Besides, Uncle will probably hit her as well for her suggestion.

"That is...! Not bad suggestion actually." Uncle said, while rubbing his chin in thought, much to Jackie and Captain Black's surprise that he was actually considering Jade's idea, while the said girl gave a fist pumped.

"Maybe… little witch girl is young and from video recording, resourceful and knowledgeable of magic. Perhaps Shendu wishes for apprentice, like Uncle." Said Uncle, with Tohru shrinking under his gaze, a sight that would have been comical given his massive size, but the situation was too serious at the moment.

"By the way, what was with that anyway. It looked like the girl was holding an actual wand. OW!" Black said, while rubbing his head where Uncle hit him again.

"Bah! Magic wands belong in fairy tales, little witch girl probably just using dried snake for spells." Uncle said.

"You sure? Cause it really looked like a- GAH!"

"Never question Uncle!" Said Uncle, while pointing a finger at the agent.

"Now will you let me go with you on your trips, Uncle Jackie. If Shendu can bring his sidekick, you can bring me." Jade said, while smiling widely.

"No." Jackie deadpanned.

Just because Shendu was willing to endanger a little girl, didn't mean Jackie would endanger his niece.

Unknown to the group, as they continued to discuss what Shendu's plan could be, they failed to notice a rat darting across the floor. It moved quickly to different hiding spots, never remaining in the open for long, in case any stray glances saw it. The rat moved to the back of the room, stopping in front of a towering bookcase, then with the same energy, it went zipping from shelf to shelf, remaining completely unnoticed. Finally, it stopped in front of a certain leather-bound tome. Narrowing its eyes, the rat grabbed the tome with its teeth.

Then with a twitch the rat and tome both vanished, the group remaining none the wiser.

*Fish Cannery*

"Excellent, well done Hak Foo." Shendu said while taking the tome from the mercenary's hand.

Nodding Hak Foo gained a small smirk at the praise, knowing it'd go a long way in establishing the pecking order amongst Shendu's henchmen. An order he'd natural be the top of.

"Okay, how's an old book supposed to help your master plan?" Akane asked, with Shendu giving her a glare for referring to something this important as just a book.

"This tome holds the key to unlocking the doors that seal away my brethren." Said Shendu, while flipping through the tome, Akane rolling her eyes

Book, tome, same thing just different names.

"And while on the subject; tell me, what this is?" Shendu questioned, while flicking his claw, causing Akane's wand to shoot out of her pocket.

"Hey!" Akane protested, reaching for her wand, but Shendu kept it just out of her reach.

"Tell me or I'll turn it to ash." Threatened Shendu, causing Akane to pale at the idea of losing her wand.

"It's my wand okay, I use it to cast spells." Akane answered.

"Yes, I noticed when you conjured that light with it. Now tell me everything you know about magic, and don't hold anything back or your wand is ash." Shendu said, without looking up from the tome.

His Familiar clearly had knowledge of magic, a type of magic Shendu has never heard of before and he intended to find out everything she knew and see just what else she knew.

Sighing in resignation, knowing she can't lose her wand, Akane began telling Shendu everything she's learned about the magical world, not leaving out even the smallest detail.

Though Akane knew that with this knowledge, it's unlikely anyone will ever be able to stop Shendu ever again.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Akane is a Ravenclaw First Year and has accidently sent herself to the Netherworld where she met, was nearly killed by, and is now the Familiar of Shendu himself. Now Shendu is free, has reclaimed his Talismans, his henchmen, and is in progress of locating the Pan'ku Box to free his siblings, but not only that now he will learn everything Akane knows about the magical world, including certain magical creatures that will certainly catch his interest. How will the Chans be able to handle Shendu with this new information he'll soon have, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Also Shendu's voice when he regains his Talismans is the same as when he's first revived in the show. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Shendu's thoughts on hearing about the Magical World, along with forming his plans and retrieving the Pan'ku Box, we'll get a look into the Chan Clan as they find out about the tome stolen by Hak Foo. Finally we'll be going back to Hogwarts where plenty of stuff is going to happen. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"And that's everything I know about the Magical World. Though to be fair, I doubt I'd know as much as I do if Ravenclaw Tower didn't have its own personal library, covering all the basics, especially given I'm still new to magic." Akane said, having finished telling Shendu everything she knew about the Magical World.

She didn't leave anything out, telling him everything from Diagon Alley and where it was located; the different magic schools besides Hogwarts; the classes taught there; wands and what materials they're made from; along with all the magical creatures she knew existed, though he seemed particularly eager to hear about the different types of dragons. Akane made sure to tell him everything she knew.

Though she also made sure to tell him there are some things she probably didn't know, given she was only a First Year for a couple months and had believed magic to be made up before getting her Hogwarts letter.

Shendu, meanwhile, took in all the information that Akane has told him, finding it all very fascinating.

The Demon Sorcerer had of course heard rumors of these European Wizards back when he was the ruler of China. Though he never had time to learn about them, after he and his siblings were first banished to the Netherworld, along with him then being turned into a statue by Lo Pei following his escape. Now he was finally getting the chance to learn about it from someone with firsthand experience.

While most Chi Wizards that Shendu knew, or heard of, preferred to keep their magic powers and other magical incidents a secret, given the risk of causing widespread panic, from what Akane has told him, this Magical World seems to take secrecy an entirely new level. But the dragon did roll his eyes and scoff when she spoke about how they were incredibly closed minded and looked down on those who didn't have magic or were not "pureblooded". Shendu will gladly admit he sees all humans as an inferior species, comparable to insects, given he's both a Demon Sorcerer and a dragon. But despite that, along with his treacherous nature and tendency to break his promises, whether through technicalities or just flat out going back on his word, he's not above rewarding those who've proven themselves both loyal and competent.

He's even given his respect, although begrudgingly, to the few humans that managed to prove themselves worthy of it.

But despite those problems, this presented Shendu with a rather useful opportunity. With the Magical World's high standards and rules regarding secrecy, along Britain likely being outside Section 13's jurisdiction, it'd be the perfect place to use as base in his plan to free his siblings. While Shendu would normally be hesitant to go against an entire army of wizards and witches, from what Akane told him, all he'd need to do is take away their wands and they were as helpless as every other human. With the only person Akane knew that could use wandless magic being Hogwarts's own headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Easy enough to solve, Shendu will just kill the old man.

Plus, this way he won't have to deal with the Chans either, as while Shendu would love nothing more than to incinerate those accursed mortals, especially Jackie Chan and his niece for their parts in taking his Talismans and sending him back to the Netherworld, he won't make the same mistake of underestimating them, like last time.

Shendu has also chosen the perfect base to use, Hogwarts itself. After all, from how Akane described it, it was a castle fit for an emperor.

Now he just needed the location.

Looking at his Familiar, who had stayed silent after finishing her explanation, and without warning shot a Chi spell at her, putting her to sleep.

Calling on the power of the Sheep Talisman, Shendu's spirit left his body and entered Akane's.

*Mindscape*

"Did you just… did you just knock me out?!" Akane demanded, while looking at Shendu, who was currently going through her memories, looking for the location of Hogwarts.

"Yes." Shendu said simply, not really caring for her outrage.

"And now you're going through my memories?! My private memories?!" Shouted Akane as she glared at the dragon, who remained unphased.

"Yes." Repeated Shendu.

"… Well could you at least give a warning next time." Akane said, doubting anything she said would convince the Demon Sorcerer to not do it again.

"No." Stated Shendu, not caring if she gets angry at being knocked unconscious.

Skipping through the memories to when Akane arrived at Platform 9¾'s, Shendu watched as she boarded the Hogwarts Express and it pulled out of the station. The train travelled all the way from London and to the Scottish Highlands, once it arrived, Shendu skipped ahead and finally got his first look at Hogwarts.

"Yes, this will do quite nicely. A castle fit for an emperor, complete with hundreds of servants as well." Shendu stated, while chuckling darkly.

Hearing this, Akane just gave a sigh in resignation, something she's been doing a lot recently, knowing everyone at Hogwarts will likely be killed or forced to serve Shendu. And anyone stupid enough to try and fight him, likely won't live long enough to see what a stupid decision that is.

Getting what he needed, Shendu's spirit left Akane's body.

*Real World*

Opening her eyes, Akane sat up as Shendu's spirit return to his own body. Opening his eyes, Shendu's attention went back to the tome Hak Foo brought him.

"You know, knowing you are likely going to enslave or kill everyone in Hogwarts, I feel like I should at least attempt to try and stop you. But I also feel like I'd have better luck squeezing water from a stone, so I'm not even going to try." Akane said, while standing up.

"Then you're smarter than most humans." Stated Shendu, knowing someone like the Chan girl would either try stopping him or warn her allies, the fact Akane was accepting what's to come further proved her worth as his Familiar.

Soon Shendu stopped on the page he needed and smirked as he found what he needed.

"The Pan'ku Box." Shendu said, snapping the tome close.

"The what-ku box? Woah!" Akane said when she was lifted up into the air, along with the Enforcers floating up as well.

Using the Rooster and the Rabbit, Shendu had them all speed off straight towards the Tibetan Alps, while using the power of the Snake to remain undetected.

*Uncle's Rare Finds*

"AIYA!" Uncle screamed, getting everyone's attention as they ran into the back room.

"Uncle! What is it, what happened?!" Jackie asked, looking around the room for an intruder.

"One of Uncle's books is missing!" Said Uncle, as he ran around the shop wildly, while Jackie sighed, having thought it was important.

"Uncle, maybe you just misplace it-OW!" Jackie rubbed his head as Uncle glared at him.

"Uncle does not misplace things! Especially not important books on magic! Shendu must have stolen it." Uncle theorized.

"Uh, sensei, how could Shendu have stolen something without being seen? ACK!" Tohru winced as Uncle hit him as well and gave him the evil eye.

"Shendu has all twelve Talismans again, including monkey power of shapeshifting! Quickly, we must check inventory!" Uncle said.

"What, but can't you just check what was sto- OW!" Captain Black groaned as he too was hit.

"Uncle has dozens of magic books and artifacts! Uncle cannot remember all of them off the top of his head! Now help Uncle with inventory." Said Uncle, while shoving piles of books into their hands, all of them sighed mentally, knowing this will take a while.

Meanwhile Jade, who managed to sneak away before Uncle could drag her into helping, went to go make some calls.

After all, with Shendu back and having all twelve talismans again, while possibly having the Enforcers serving him again, and a new partner-in-crime that also knew magic, then Jade knew they were going to need some help.

'Time for Operation: J-Team!' Jade thought excitedly.

*Tibetan Alps*

Akane shivered, both from the cold and shock as she clung to Shendu's back, having managed to grab onto the dragon during the ride all the way to Tibet. It was both shocking and terrifying moving at such high speeds thousands of feet in the air, all while the only thing keeping her from falling into the ocean or splatting on the ground was Shendu, which was why she was currently clinging to the dragon, in the event something broke his concentration from flying.

It didn't help when they finally arrived at the Tibetan Alps, the air got even colder with her eyes starting to sting and water from the biting chill, though any tears just froze moments later. When they finally landed, Akane was beyond relieved.

"My, my. I didn't know you could be so clingy." Shendu said, while looking at her in amusement.

Akane simply gave him the middle finger as she shivered from the cold, as her clothes, which was still her school uniform, did little to help with that. Noticing this, the Demon Sorcerer placed a talon on Akane's shoulder, and immediately Akane felt the chill vanish, with it being replaced by warmth. Looking at the dragon in surprise, Akane just nodded her head thanks, glad the cold was gone.

"H-h-hey! H-h-h-ho-how co-co-come sh-sh-she g-g-gets sp-spe-special tre-tre-treatment?" Finn questioned, with his teeth chattering from the cold.

Looking over at them, Akane saw the Enforcers, who had simply been pulled along with them from behind, had been dropped in a pile in the snow. All of them shivering from the cold, except Hak Foo, who simply stood up and brushed the snow off.

Removing his claw, Shendu looked at the Enforcers with a blank look.

"I'm sorry, are you my Familiar? My sole lifeline keeping me in this world. If so, then yes, I would gladly make sure you are in good health, like a responsible owner." Shendu said, causing Akane to give him a deadpan expression, now seeing that he wasn't helping her just to be nice.

"Gee thanks, I've been promoted from a thing to a pet. I'm so honored." Akane said sarcastically, before looking to see just where they had landed.

In front of them was a massive cavern, which Shendu proceeded to guide them into, only stopping momentarily when Finn made another remark about the cold, to which Shendu responded by breathing a fireball at them, before continuing into the cave. Akane saw the Enforcers patting out their burning clothes, making her shake her head, they should have known Shendu would try something like that.

Though when they entered the cave, Akane saw it wasn't a natural one, instead it was an entrance to an abandoned temple hidden deep within the mountains. It was rather impressive, it looked like there was hardly any damage done, despite Akane being sure it was likely nearly a thousand years old, probably from when Shendu was first sealed in the Netherworld with his siblings.

'Maybe even before then.' Akane thought, while looking around in awe.

She was so distracted, that she ended up bumping into Shendu, who had stopped moving. Looking forward, Akane saw they were in what she guessed was the chamber that held what they came here for. Large red pillars ringed with gold, oil lanterns that still burned, lighting up the room, and ancient carvings lining the floor, ceiling, and walls.

"There it is, the Pan'ku Box." Shendu said, drawing their attention to the object on the raised dais.

It was a prism-shaped, cobalt blue box with gold edging and strange patterns. Akane thought it looked kind of like a puzzle box, with the vertical and horizontal lines on it.

"Get it." Shendu ordered the Enforcers.

"Uh, why? Why don't you get it?" Finn asked, not really seeing anything stopping Shendu from just grabbing it himself.

Though he backed down Shendu growled at them.

"Because you fool, the Pan'ku Box was forged by Good Chi Magic, which I most certainly am I not. I can't touch it." Shendu growled.

He would have had Akane grab it, but given she was his Familiar, Shendu wasn't sure if she could pick it up either anymore, and he'd prefer not to test that and risk losing his Familiar, not to mention any possible traps surrounding the box. Especially when he had three perfectly good sacrificial lambs.

The Enforcers still looked hesitant to try and grab the box; seeing this, Akane sighed in annoyance and pulled out her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Akane said, lifting the Pan'ku Box up and having it float over to her.

Once close enough, Akane grabbed the box and looked at the Enforcers.

"Congratulations, a twelve-year-old is now braver than you." Said Akane, while rolling her eyes.

"Hm, well done girl. Good to see someone here isn't a coward." Shendu said, with the latter part being directed to the Enforcers, while also pleased that his Familiar could indeed hold the box.

"Great, now we're being shown up by a little girl." Finn muttered, feeling his pride drop several pegs.

"Come on, what if it had been trapped, like in those Indiana Jones movies." Said Ratso in their defense.

Rolling her eyes, Akane tucked the box away into her robes and didn't even react when Shendu lifted them into the air again, with her once again grabbing ahold of the dragon. Blasting a hole in the ceiling with his heat vision, Shendu flew them out of the temple and into the air before turning back to the temple.

"One more thing…" Shendu said, while raising his hand and creating a large sphere of fire-like energy with the Dragon Talisman.

Throwing the sphere into the hole he made, not a moment later, a large explosion went off; destroying the temple and causing the entrance to cave-in. This way, anyone that would happen to be on their trail, namely the Chan Clan, would have no hope of discovering just what was in the temple.

"Okay, where to now?" Akane asked, not sure if they were heading back to San Francisco or to another destination.

"Why, back to school of course." Shendu answered while smirking, causing Akane to realize just where they were going.

Hogwarts.

*Later*

*With the J-Team*

"Aiya! Temple is destroyed!" Uncle yelled as he, Jackie, and the rest of the J-Team, plus Jade and Paco, looked around the destroyed temple.

Jackie was initially against bringing them, but Jade had simply had them all follow him and Uncle to Tibet.

It had taken them some time, but they managed to find out the missing book was one on ancient artifacts from Tibet. Jackie and Uncle had gotten help from Captain Black on getting a ride to Tibet, with Jade and the J-Team following them in another plane. Captain Black had also stayed behind to be on the lookout for either the Enforcers or the little girl helping Shendu, thankfully they managed to get a somewhat decent picture of the girl during the street battle, when Shendu was revived.

Unfortunately, it looks like they arrived too late, as both Shendu and whatever was here are long gone. They tried finding anything of use, but everything was either reduced to ash or damaged beyond repair.

"These rocks are still hot, not to mention there being signs of an explosion, along with that cave-in we had to dig through." Jackie said as he examined the destruction around them.

"The Dragon Talisman! Shendu knew we were coming!" Exclaimed Jade, with Jackie nodding grimly as that was no doubt the point of destroying the temple.

"What're the chances that he just blew up whatever was inside?" Viper asked, only to yelp when she became victim to Uncle's skull whack.

"Shendu not destroy what he needed, only useless temple and anything that could be used against him!" Uncle said.

"And what was it that he needed sensei?" Tohru asked, only to get a whack in response, while Uncle threw his hands up.

"How should Uncle know?! Uncle only knew the location, not what was inside!" Stated Uncle, before crossing his arms and looking around with a troubled expression, knowing he couldn't even make a guess of what was kept here, without some sort of clue.

It was troubling that Shendu was two steps ahead of them; before it was easy, with Shendu being a powerless statue and even when he regained his power, they knew he was going to revive his former kingdom and palace. But now he is at full power once more, only this time they didn't know what his plan was or even where he is now.

It was rather disconcerting, not knowing what Shendu's next move was. They can only hope that they'll be able to find out his plan, before it's too late.

*Unknown Location*

Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, on an uncharted island, someone washed up on shore.

Valmont coughed up seawater as he crawled onto the island and gasped for air, somehow miraculously surviving Shendu throwing him.

"Should have listened to mother and become a lawyer. But no, had to become a crime boss, then make a deal with someone who could be considered the literal devil." Valmont muttered to himself as he sat against a tree, before giving a loud scream.

"I hate magic! I hate it and I'm done with it! I hope I never have to hear that word ever again!" Valmont shouted while breathing heavily, swearing if he ever got off this island, he's never getting involved with magic ever again.

*Hogwarts*

Within Hogwarts, the staff and all four houses were currently in the Great Hall having breakfast, with the students preparing for the classes for the coming day.

Though suddenly, everyone's heads turned when the Great Halls doors opened up and in walked none other than the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, and a team of Aurors.

"Cornelius, may I ask why you are here and with your Undersecretary and a team of Aurors?" Dumbledore asked while standing up, as the students watched, confused and curious of what was happening and why the Minister was here.

Fudge grabbed an envelope from Umbridge and opened it up to read the contents.

"We had a case of intentional illegal magic used in America, an underage witch using the Lumos Charm in the view of muggles." Fudge said, though Dumbledore still looked at him confused.

"I see, well this is a dangerous thing. But I don't see how this warrants you coming to Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore, while getting worried when he saw Lucius smirking and Umbridge having the sickeningly sweet smile filled with malice.

Anything that put Lucius and Umbridge in a good mood definitely wasn't good for anyone that's not a pureblood.

"The witch in question is one of your students, specifically the First Year Ravenclaw, Akane Uzumaki. And given that she was detected all the way in California, not only did she use magic in view of muggles, but also used Teleportation Magic to get there, meaning she also broke into the Forbidden Section of the Library." Fudge said, shocking most of the students, especially the upper years, to hear a First Year managed to successfully teleport themselves halfway across the world and come out in one piece.

"Actually Minister, I'm the one who got the Teleportation book from the Forbidden Section. I had permission to take it, but I was in a hurry to get to class that I forgot to return it. She must have saw it and got curious like all children would." Said a Seventh Year Ravenclaw student in his housemate's defense, with some of the First Year Ravenclaws even nodding in agreement, since they'd likely try it as well just to see if they could.

"Yes well, thank you for bringing this to my attention Cornelius. I will personally go and retrieve my wayward student and erase any evidence of magic being seen by muggles." Said Dumbledore, knowing he'll have to punish Akane for not only using Teleportation Magic, but also using magic outside of school.

Though not too harshly, after all he can't fault her for being curious and he's sure she didn't mean to teleport herself all the way to America. Besides, it was impressive she succeeded in teleporting at all, with how young she is.

"You'll do no such thing Dumbledore. Her escapades could have potentially exposed the magical world and I'll see her in Azkaban for this!" Fudge said, getting shocked looks from most of the students and staff that he'd sentence a child, a muggleborn at that, to Azkaban.

The only ones not shocked were Lucius, Umbridge, and a good number of Slytherins, who all smirked or smiled at their being one less Mudblood; even better that, the Mudblood will become Dementor food as all her happiness and joy is sucked out.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest this punishment, after all she was only a child and didn't deserve that. The Dementors alone would eat her alive, throw in all the Death Eater prisoners that'd love nothing but to kill her, and it'd just be kinder to use the Killing Curse on her.

At least that'd be quick and painless.

Though before he could speak, they were interrupted by a loud crash outside the school. Looking in the direction of the crash, the staff traded looks, before they all left the Great Hall followed by Fudge, Lucius, Umbridge, and the Aurors. The students waited a couple moments, before they all immediately ran after them, wanting to see what was going on.

When everyone arrived, they saw that the gates to the Viaduct Courtyard had been ripped off their hinges. But what shocked everyone was seeing Akane herself being accompanied by four muggles and a giant bipedal, wingless dragon. The sight of the large dragon obviously terrified a good number of people, even more so when it looked at them with solid glowing red eyes.

Gathering his courage, Fudge marched up to Akane.

"Young lady, it wasn't enough to use magic in the view of muggles, but now you bring four muggles and a dragon to Hogwarts! Explain yourself?!" Fudge demanded.

Before Akane could respond, or more accurately just step aside and let Shendu do his thing, she yelped in pain she felt someone roughly pinch her ear. Looking at the one responsible, Akane could only think she was looking at the result of some failed experiment to breed a toad and a human, that was then dunked in a tank of pink paint.

"Hem-Hem. Little girl, this new stunt might possibly have just bought you a trip straight through the Veil." Umbridge said, while smiling sickly at the idea of throwing a Mudblood through the Veil of Death.

This made the First-Year pale and gulp in fear, having read about the Veil of Death or what little there was to read about it. Supposedly, the Veil was a gateway between the world of the living and the world of the dead, at least that's what everyone believes it to be, since anyone that goes through doesn't come back.

But Akane wasn't too sure, it could really be an advanced form of Teleportation Magic, it could be to send someone to the bottom of the ocean, the vacuum of space, or even an entirely different world. That's what really terrified Akane, the unknown of where she'd end up and being trapped there forever.

Fortunately for Akane, and unfortunately for everyone else, Shendu didn't take kindly to how these humans were treating his Familiar, an extension of his own will, and decided to make an example out of them.

Using the power of the Rooster, Shendu lifted Fudge and Umbridge up into the air shocking everyone at seeing them suddenly float in the air.

"You humans have a terrible habit of touching what doesn't belong to you. The girl belongs to me!" Shendu roared with flames escaping his maw.

This got almost everyone, besides Fudge and Umbridge of course, to step back in shock and fear at hearing the dragon talk.

"Wh-wh-what? Wh-who a-a-a-are yo-yo-you?" Fudge stuttered out, completely afraid at being at the mercy of a sentient dragon, something thought impossible.

Hearing the question, Shendu smirked remembering when Jackie Chan had asked the same thing and decided to humor the mortals before their death.

"I am the keeper of the talismans. I am the apocalypse of which legend speaks. I am Shendu, Demon Sorcerer of Fire, the once and future Emperor of China! And I am once and for all... your executioner!" Shendu said, before unleashing his heat beams on Fudge and Umbridge.

The two didn't even have time to scream before they reduced to ashes in the wind, to the horror of the students watching. Seeing his pawn and co-conspirator be killed, Lucius snarled and pulled out his wand and aimed at Shendu.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted as the green light of the Killing Curse shot out of his wand.

While normally using an Unforgivable earns someone a one-way ticket to Azkaban, Lucius knew if he could kill this dragon, he could make himself out to be the hero and even use it as a bid to make himself Minister of Magic.

Unfortunately, the moment the curse impacted Shendu, rather than fall over dead, he wasn't the least bit effected by it. Thanks to the power of the Dog Talisman, Shendu couldn't be killed by anything, not even by the unavoidable Killing Curse.

"Hehehe, was that supposed to hurt?" Shendu said while smiling maliciously, as now everyone looked horrified at seeing someone survive the Killing Curse.

Sure, Harry Potter did it; but he wasn't a giant demonic dragon, and him doing so led to the end of Lord Voldemort's reign of terror.

"Aurors! Attack, attack!" Lucius ordered, terrified that the dragon wasn't dead and was even amused at his attempt to kill it.

Before the Aurors could get a single spell off, their wands were ripped from their hands, with the same happening to Lucius, the staff, and the students, even Dumbledore's wand was ripped away.

Lifting all the wands into the air, Shendu unleashed white hot flames and to the horror of everyone, their beloved wands were immediately reduced to ash before their eyes. Cutting off his flames, Shendu was intrigued when he saw one of the wands somehow survived his flames.

Pulling it towards him, Shendu held the wand between his talons. He could sense it was far older than it appeared, and it was powerful, very powerful. Deciding to hold onto it, Shendu looked at the Aurors and Lucius, before lifting them into the air as well and pulling them towards him.

"You know in my centuries walking this world, I had heard that the punishment for the crime of practicing witchcraft, was being burnt at the stake." Shendu said, while smirking at the fear on their faces, as they realized what's coming next.

"Consider this, me reviving that punishment!" Roared Shendu, while unleashing a stream of flames at the Aurors and Lucius, though making sure it was weak enough to ensure that they won't immediately be turned to ash.

Everyone could only watch in horror and listen to the screams as the Aurors and Lucius were being burned alive. One student was especially horrified and that was Draco Malfoy, as he watched his father be burned alive, like how the Witches and Wizards of old were burned by the Spanish Inquisition and other Witch Hunting Factions.

Eventually, the burning wizards died and Shendu extinguished the flames before dropping the burned bodies for everyone to see. Many of the younger students immediately threw up their breakfast, both from the horrible sight and the smell of burning flesh.

Akane swallowed her own vomit, knowing she'd have to get use to things like this, as she knew this likely won't be the last time that she witnesses such a sight.

"Shadowkhan come forth!" Shendu commanded as dozens of Ninja Khan jumped out of the shadows and restrained the students and staff with kunai held at their throats.

"You, bring me the old man." Ordered Shendu as he pointed at Dumbledore, no one daring to try anything without their wands and no way of escaping.

The Shadowkhan pulled Dumbledore towards him and Shendu held the wand that wouldn't burn in front of the Headmaster.

"Answer me this wizard, what is this wand? Speak or I'll make you watch as I burn each of your students one at a time then take the information from your head." Shendu threatened, with Dumbledore gulping in fear, knowing he had to make a difficult decision.

Either he told the dragon that the wand was the Elder Wand and about the Deathly Hallows, dooming the world with the dragon becoming even stronger with the Hallows at his command. But if he didn't, then his students would pay with their lives and Shendu would take the information anyway, and Dumbledore had no doubt the dragon had the power to do so.

Sighing in resignation, Dumbledore knew he had no choice.

"…It's called the Elder Wand, one of the three Deathly Hallows. The legend goes that the Hallows were gifted to three brothers by Death itself, as a reward for being able to cheat Death. The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand created, was given to the eldest brother; the Stone of Resurrection, said to be able to bring the dead back to life, was given to the middle brother; and the Cloak of Invisibilty, being able to hide anyone who wears it even from Death, was given to the youngest brother. Together they form the Deathly Hallows, and it is said that whoever possesses all three shall become the Master of Death." Dumbledore explained, with Shendu looking at the Elder Wand in fascination.

Becoming the Master of Death, that could be interpreted in many ways, it could simply be you'll never die no matter what, or you can kill anyone with just a thought, or you truly control who lives and who dies. Either way, Shendu was intrigued by these "Deathly Hallows" and wanted to find out just how true this legend is.

"Hm, thank you for being so truthful. For that, you are granted a swift death." Shendu said, before blasting Dumbledore with his heat vision, reducing the legendary Wizard to ash in seconds.

This only added to everyone's growing horror, even Akane was horrified despite knowing this would likely happen.

"Listen all of you!" Shendu said, while marching up to the students and staff, who shook in fear at his towering height.

"Consider this the new pecking order. My Familiar has already informed me of everything she knows of the Wizarding World and will I only say this once, I don't care what your blood is. As of this moment, you all serve me! Those of you who prove themselves loyal and competent shall be rewarded, but those of you who prove to be treacherous and incompetent will be dealt with accordingly. You do what I say when I say it, am I understood!" Shendu roared, with everyone nodding their heads fearfully.

"Good, Shadowkhan return them inside and keep an eye on all of them. And search every corridor and chamber in this castle for the other Deathly Hallows, if they're here, bring them to me." Shendu ordered.

The Shadowkhan saluted before guiding the students and staff back into the castle. Though unknown to everyone, underneath Quirrell's turban, Voldemort silently cursed at this major setback to his plans and knew he needed to find the Stone before it's too late.

The only good thing out of this was that Dumbledore was finally dead.

"All of you, let's go, we have planning to do." Said Shendu to the Enforcers and Akane as they entered the castle to start making preparations for his next plan.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Shendu has successfully stolen the Pan'ku Box with the Chan Clan and the J-Team being none the wiser of just what was stolen. Not only that but Shendu has decided to make Hogwarts his new base of operations, given it's both a hidden location far outside the jurisdiction of Section 13 and the Chan Clan, along with taking care of the only potential threat in the form of Dumbledore. And yes I killed Dumbledore, as Shendu isn't making the same mistakes he made with the Chans, he's killing any potential threats to him and not taking prisoners, destroying everyone's wands also helped make sure no one could try attacking him, along with having the Shadowkhan patrol the school. Now Shendu not only has control of Hogwarts but the Elder Wand as well and has the Shadowkhan looking for the other Hallows, with another one being the school at the moment.**

**Also just clear this up, Akane has been missing for perhaps little over a day at the moment, as she did the Teleportation spell at night, teleported herself to the Netherworld, bonded with Shendu, went to San Francisco where she helped get the Talismans and restore Shendu to full power, explained everything to Shendu about the Magical World, then they went to Tibet, and finally back to Hogwarts. So, yeah around like a day at the most she's been away from Hogwarts. Also this currently takes place after the Holidays, so Harry does have the Invisibilty Cloak, but before he encounters Quirrell/Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, just to give a rough estimate of where we are with the date. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Yep, updating the same story twice in a row, but what can I say while this story may not be as popular as my other stories, it's one that I really enjoy writing. Well here we'll be seeing some of the actions Shendu has taken since taking over Hogwarts along with how the students now see Akane for her part in it all. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Five days have passed since Shendu took control of Hogwarts and things were… tense to say the least.

The first thing that Shendu did upon taking control of the school was remake the Great Hall into a throne room; it had large pillars with lit metal braziers at the base of them, stone carvings of dragons, and a massive throne. He even managed to alter the magic ceiling to now permanently show a representation of the Chinese Zodiac, along with removing the floating candles. Meals were also now delivered straight to the House Dorms.

Classes were still allowed, only with several major changes; such as Shadowkhan now permanently monitoring them and given no one, besides Akane, had a wand anymore, they were restricted to only learning about magic through books rather than practicing it. This was until Shendu allowed them to have new wands and given what Akane knew about the dragon, they'd be wands he himself created and couldn't be used against him. The only classes that didn't change much were Potions, Astronomy, Flying, Herbology, History of Magic, and some other classes that didn't require the use of a wand.

It was also worse for Akane than before. Before, people either ignored or insulted her for being a muggleborn; now though, everyone was tense and wary around her, given her connection to Shendu. She also knew that several Shadowkhan were constantly shadowing her in the that event anyone had any foolish ideas of attacking her.

Which was possible, as Akane has seen some of the braver, or stupider, students openly glaring at her, blaming her for what's happening.

Currently almost everyone was gathered in a corridor after word spread about there being a dispute between Harry Potter and the Shadowkhan. When the students and some staff arrived, they saw Potter being restrained by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, with a Shadowkhan holding what most recognized as an Invisibility Cloak.

"Give it back!" Harry shouted, struggling against his friends to take back his cloak, his father's cloak.

"Please Harry, there's nothing you can do!" Hermione exclaimed, knowing what would happen if he tried to take the cloak back.

"For once I agree with Hermione! It would be suicide if you tried fighting these guys, especially if that Dragon shows up!" Exclaimed Ron, not saying Shendu's name in fear he might unintentionally summon him.

No one moved to try and help him, out of fear of being punished or worse, though some of his fellow Gryffindors looked ready to jump in and help.

Though that feeling immediately vanished when Shendu appeared in a burst of speed, having been mentally contacted by his Shadowkhan. Any thoughts of helping Potter had vanished with the appearance of the massive dragon, everyone remembering what happened to the first and only time someone attacked him.

None of them wanted to experience being burned alive.

The Shadowkhan holding the Invisibility Cloak knelt to its master and presented it to him. Grabbing the cloak, Shendu hummed in thought, he was getting the same feeling from the cloak that he got from the Elder Wand. Meaning this was the Cloak of Invisibilty from the legend of the Deathly Hallows.

'Two down, one to go.' Shendu thought while smirking, knowing he just needed to find the Resurrection Stone.

"Well done, continue searching the castle for anything of use" Shendu ordered, feeling there were still some secrets to be discovered in this castle, with the Shadowkhan nodding and vanishing into the shadows.

With that done Shendu took his leave with the cloak in hand. Harry would have tried saying or doing something, if not for Hermione and Ron holding him back and covering his mouth. It was only when Shendu was gone did they let him go and most of the crowd dispersed, seeing it was over.

Pushing his friends away, Harry scowled in anger at his father's cloak being taken from him, one of the few things he had from his parents. Looking around, Harry's anger increased when he saw Akane, the one responsible for all this, standing some distance away having seen the entire thing.

"This is all your fault!" Harry shouted, while stomping up to Akane with less than kind intentions.

Only to be stopped when two Shadowkhan appeared with tantos in hand, upon seeing the threat to their master's Familiar. Though while he couldn't attack her physically, he could still yell at her.

"This is your fault! Bringing that dragon and these things here! And now because of you, we're prisoners in our own school and all our wands are destroyed! You should never have even come to Hogwarts if you were just going to hand it over to a demon!" Harry shouted as he glared at Akane, having never thought he could hate someone more than Dudley and his gang, or even Malfoy.

This made Akane flinch, both from the words and his glare. While she and Potter weren't friends, they were at least on good terms due to Akane's friendship with Hermione, given both girls had a desire to learn as much about the magical world as they could. So, while they weren't friends, they at least had an understanding.

But honestly, it angered Akane more than hurt her, that he actually believed she chose any of this. It didn't help that her frustration has been building ever since she became Shendu's Familiar and his words finally made it reach a boiling point.

"You really think I wanted any of this?! That I wanted to become Shendu's Familiar?! That I wanted Dumbledore to be killed and Hogwarts under his control?! I didn't, I didn't ask for any of this!" Akane shouted, while glaring right back at him.

Before things could escalate any further, Hermione showed up and pulled Harry back.

"Harry stop. You shouldn't blame Akane for this, she's just as much a victim as the rest of us. The only reason she's treated differently is because of her being the dragon's Familiar." Hermione said, trying to stop a fight from happening and prevent anyone from dying, namely Harry, before he did something rash.

"Well maybe, if she hadn't been messing around with Teleportation Magic like an idiot, none of this would have happened." Harry said, before turning away with a scowl on his face.

Seeing Harry walk away, Akane went to do the same, but she also felt like getting the last laugh as well.

"Takes one to know one, Potter. You and any other First Year would have done the same, the only difference is I knew what I was doing. If it had been you or any other Gryffindor, you'd either send yourself into a volcano or blow yourself up; after all, we all know Gryffindors are known for being brave to the point of stupidity and recklessness." Akane said, knowing that'd rile him up, but she wasn't done.

"And besides, you should be thankful, if it was you in my position, you'd be nothing but an empty shell. Considering you'd likely fight Shendu at every corner and try to escape, and Shendu wouldn't be one to tolerate such a thing from his Familiar. He'd break you in mind, body and spirit, until you were happily following his commands, especially since he has ways to keep you alive indefinitely as he tore you apart. But me, I've accepted what's happened and I'm still in one piece. But you? You wouldn't have lasted a day before he had you singing like a canary." Said Akane.

It might be seen as weak that she hasn't tried fighting against Shendu, but Akane wasn't stupid enough to believe she could actually do anything. Doing what Shendu said might be dooming the world, but at least it kept her alive and in one piece.

While she felt guilty about what's happening, and what will happen, she also had a sense of self-preservation.

Not pleased at the insults both to Gryffindor and himself, Harry turned to say something else only for Hermione to stop him.

"Harry don't. I'm upset with her insult as well, both to you and me indirectly, since I'm also in Gryffindor. But wouldn't you be angry too, at being treated as a scapegoat for Shendu's actions?" Hermione said, stopping Harry from making things worse than they already are.

Giving Hermione the evil eye, Harry stomped away with Ron, who had surprisingly stayed out of the argument, following him. Sighing, Hermione went off on her own, knowing Harry wasn't happy with her defending Akane and will need some space to himself.

Akane, meanwhile, walked away, with the Shadowkhan following her from the shadows, to go find an empty part of the castle to get some peace and quiet. She didn't want to deal with any other students, especially after dealing with Potter, and the next person that tried blaming her for what's happened… Akane would be very tempted to just let the Shadowkhan do whatever they wanted to them.

Unfortunately, while she was lost in her dark thoughts, Akane wasn't watching where she was going and ended up bumping into something, knocking them both down.

Rubbing her head, Akane opened her eyes only to mentally groan at who it was she bumped into.

A First Year Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, heiress to the Greengrass Family.

'Just great.' Akane thought.

She already wasn't on good terms with the Slytherins for just being a muggleborn, and her being affiliated with Shendu didn't help with that.

Daphne opened her eyes to see who had knocked her down, only for her expression to turn colder than usual at seeing Akane.

"Watch where you're going mu-loser." Daphne said coldly, while catching herself from saying Mudblood.

Though she paled in fear when several Shadowkhan rose out of the shadows with weapons drawn, ready to attack her both for knocking down their master's Familiar and insulting her. Daphne gulped, knowing what'll happen next as the Shadowkhan stepped forward.

"Stop. Go back to patrolling." Akane ordered, causing the Shadowkhan to pause for a moment, before bowing and doing as she said.

Akane sighed in relief, while she wasn't Shendu, he did tell the Shadowkhan to follow her orders, but only if they didn't conflict with his own or any that would have them go against him.

Daphne looked at Akane in shock, that she'd stop the Shadowkhan from killing her, when she had no obligation to help her. But she quickly covered it up with her normal cold expression and stood up.

"Don't expect a thank you." Said Daphne coldly, while dusting herself off.

"I wasn't." Akane replied, before noticing a good number of books scattered across the floor around them.

It was expected, Daphne is one of the top three first year students, next to herself and Hermione, academically speaking anyway. Though, Akane did notice that there were definitely a lot more books than what First Years are required to get.

"That's more books than I thought I'd see you with Greengrass." Akane pointed out, causing Daphne to scoff and give her a side glare.

"Well given that classes have now been changed to just book study with the loss of our wands, I need more books to study with. Not that you need to worry about such things, you still have your wand, while all of us were forced to watch ours be burned to ash." Daphne said bitterly, while feeling resentful that Akane was allowed to keep her wand.

For Witches and Wizards, losing a wand was like losing a limb, even worse, they were helpless to do anything to stop them from being burned.

Hearing this, Akane winced, knowing it was true. Shendu allowed her to keep her wand for the sole reason being that she couldn't hurt him, even if she wanted to. Sighing Akane knelt down and began helping Daphne gather up the books, stunning the Greengrass heiress.

"Here put them in stacks." Akane said, once all the books were gathered up

Putting the books into a few stacks, Akane pulled out her wand and used the Levitation Charm, stunning Daphne again that she was helping her.

"Why are you helping me? We aren't friends and I wasn't exactly nice to you before all this, so why?" Daphne asked, with Akane sighing before looking at the Slytherin.

"Because, while I hate everyone blaming me for what's happened, I do feel responsible for it. I'm the one who helped Shendu gain his freedom, I told him about the Magical World. Everything that's happened and everyone that's died and those that will die, it'll be because of me. While I doubt that I'll ever be able to make amends for everything, I can at least sleep easy knowing I helped someone. Even with something as minor as carrying their books." Akane said while shrugging.

Daphne wasn't sure what to say that and simply stayed silent as she guided Akane to the Slytherin Common Room. Unknown to the two, they were being watched by Hermione, who sighed after hearing what Akane said, wishing there was something she could do to help her friend.

*Timeskip-Next Day*

"What do you want now?" Akane asked as she entered the throne room, having been summoned by Shendu for something.

As per the usual, Shendu was sitting on his throne with the Enforcers off to the side. Though this time, Akane saw the Pan'ku Box floating in front of Shendu. So far, the Pan'ku Box has yet to reveal the locations of any demon portals and Akane could sense Shendu was growing agitated with the lack of success.

In response, Shendu levitated the box into Akane's hands, getting a confused looked from the girl.

"I require you to try and solve the secrets of the Pan'ku Box to see if you can reveal the locations of my siblings' portals. These buffoons tried and failed." Shendu said, while glaring at the Enforcers, who, besides Hak Foo, gulped in fear.

"And you think that I, a twelve-year-old, can do what four grown men can't?" Akane asked, wondering how that logic worked.

"Yes well, in the short time you have been in my service, you've proven far more competent than these fools have in the months they served me. Besides, it's said that a child can see things an adult cannot." Shendu said, with Akane sighing as she sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I can't get it." Akane said, as she started looking the box over.

The most obvious thing would be to try and open it up, but she doubted some ancient and mystical demon portal box would be that simple. The only thing she had to go off of was the vertical and horizontal lines, two vertical lines that split the box into four pieces and three horizontal lines making eight smaller pieces stacked on top of each other.

Getting an idea of what the box's function was, Akane tested it and moved some of the pieces along the lines, smiling when she saw them move.

"What is it?" Questioned Shendu

"It's a puzzle box. I'm guessing in order for it to show where a portal is located, it has to be turned to a certain configuration." Akane said as she began fiddling with the pieces to get a configuration for a portal location.

It took some time, but eventually, Akane turned the final piece, revealing a completed trigram. Immediately, the Pan'ku Box flew into the air and began rearranging itself before one of the pieces lifted up, revealing the green magic core and projected a green holographic map of the world with a location marked by the trigram.

"Rome?" Finn stated upon seeing where the location was, just as the map vanished and the box fell back into Akane's hands with a small section popping up, like a key.

"Who's portal is that?" Akane asked, while looking at Shendu.

"Given what the trigram was, it is my sister, Bai Tza's portal. Good, her control over water makes her one the strongest amongst our kin, along with being the most cunning, second only to myself." Shendu said, while hoping he can get the spell preventing him from summoning his dragon minions removed, sooner rather than later.

Akane just rolled her eyes, believing he's just boasting his power again. Though she also shivered, remembering that Bai Tza was the mermaid looking demon she met, along with Hsi Wu.

"I'm guessing I'll be coming along." Akane said, with it sounding more like a statement than a question.

Shendu had recently extended the distance from which Akane could go from him, so she didn't have to constantly remain by his side. Though she doubted that he'd leave her here alone, while he goes off to another country.

"Yes, you'll be joining us." Shendu stated, with Akane sighing in acceptance.

At least she had the chance to change out of her uniform and take a shower, this time around.

*Later*

"Now this is a sight, never thought I'd get a free trip to Rome." Chow said, while looking around and taking in the sights.

"I hear ya. We're gonna have to check out the sights, I could definitely use some new kicks." Finn said, before looking down at his shoes and suit, which were starting to show signs of wear, given he hasn't changed since Shendu took over that magic school; plus, there's no way he was wearing some bathrobe like the rest of those Witches and Wizards.

"Maybe some Roman style pizza too, that'd be great." Added Ratso, with the others nodding in agreement, even Hak Foo.

Akane, meanwhile, didn't say anything, though silently agreed since she'd want to see the sights as well. Her focus at the moment though, was on the Pan'ku Box as it guided her to where Bai Tza's portal was located.

Before leaving, Akane had made sure to shower and get some regular clothes, now dressed in dark blue sneakers, black shorts, a navy-blue shirt, and a dark crimson vest with a hood. It felt good to be in some civvies, rather than walking around in robes.

After that, it was one hyper speed flight to Rome, with her and the Enforcers searching for the portal's location as soon as they were on the ground. Meanwhile, Shendu was watching them, while invisible in the air.

"We can get something to eat and go sightseeing later. Unless you want to become dragon food for holding off freeing Shendu's dear sister." Akane said, while giving them a deadpan look, before noticing the box was glowing brightly, showing that they were close to the portal.

Soon, the location became clear when they arrived at the Colosseum of all places and the box flew out of Akane's hands as a beam of magic shot out of the key part at a statue head on the ground, transforming it into the proper symbol which shrunk down. The Pan'ku Box then flew into it like a key entering a lock, then a green bordered portal expanded on the ground with swirling red and yellow interior, accompanied by strong winds.

A large amount of water then burst out of the portal, which began moving and taking shape, a shape Akane was familiar with, while the Enforcers looked on in shock. Soon the water transformed, and Bai Tza the Water Demon was free once again.

"Aah! Freedom at last!" Bai Tza hissed in enjoyment, before taking notice of the Enforcers, more specifically the little girl, his brother's Familiar, who was surprisingly still alive

"What's this? Shendu's little pet? How surprising, I had expected my brother to have killed you by now." Bai Tza said, surprised the girl still lived passed the time-frame she and Hsi Wu believed she'd last.

The ground then shook as Shendu landed in front of his sister and stood over her. With him back at full power, he'll no longer cower before her or any of their siblings again.

"Dear sister, welcome back to the mortal world. Now if you'd be so kind, remove this curse you and Hsi Wu put on me." Shendu said, while Bai Tza floated up until she was at eye level with her brother and smirked.

"Now brother dearest, why would I do that? After all the deal was, the curse would be lifted once all of our beloved siblings were free, and as of now, six of us still remained trapped. So, no dragon minions for you, how sad." Bai Tza said in a mocking tone, while Shendu growling at his sibling, but held his tongue, knowing Bai Tza could make the situation even worse if she wanted.

"Our business here is concluded. We're leaving. Come sister." Shendu said while turning to leave, only to stop when Bai Tza scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going with you Shendu, I'm returning to my kingdom of Atlantis." Bai Tza said, with Akane and the Enforcers looking at her in surprise at hearing that she ruled Atlantis.

"Atlantis sunk thousands of years ago, it's little more than ruins at the bottom of the sea." Shendu said, causing Bai Tza to hiss at him in anger.

"Then I will just raise it once more, or perhaps drown a human city and force the survivors to rebuild it." Retorted Bai Tza, preparing to go and do just that, only find herself frozen as Shendu used the Rooster on her.

"Do that and you risk flooding an entire coastal region, something that will bring too much attention to us." Shendu stated, with Bai Tza giving her brother a glare as she was reluctant to admit he was right in that regard.

"Hmph, I never thought I'd see the day you were afraid of some humans, brother." Bai Tza said tauntingly, only to flinch when Shendu tightened his hold on her and created a ball of Combustion energy, causing steam to come off her body, while the dragon growled at his sister.

"It's not fear sister dearest, but common sense. We underestimated the humans once and it was that arrogance that got all of us sealed in the Netherworld in the first place. It was that same disregard for humans that lead to me being trapped in a statue for hundreds of years by Lo Pei and then to my defeat at the hands of Jackie Chan. So no, it's not fear sister, it's that I have learned from my past mistakes, while you clearly have not." Shendu said, before releasing his hold on Bai Tza and cutting the flames.

"But by all means, do as you wish see what happens. But know this sister, if you are banished again, do not expect any help from me." Said Shendu, while pointing a talon at Bai Tza.

Growling, Bai Tza gave her brother a look, before making a "Tsk" sound.

"Fine, take me to wherever it is you are hiding." Bai Tza said while reluctantly conceding to her brothers point that it'd be better to stay off the radar for now, at least until the rest of their family was freed.

Seeing that his sister has backed down, Shendu nodded before turning to his minions and Familiar.

"We're done here." Shendu said, preparing to return to Hogwarts.

"Uh actually, we were kind of hoping to do some sightseeing and getting something to eat." Akane said, with the Enforcers nodding in agreement.

"We have no time for such things. The sooner I free the rest of my siblings, the sooner this curse is removed." Shendu immediately said, refusing to waste time for something like "sightseeing".

"Yeah but…" Akane said, while tossing the Pan'ku Box up and catching it.

"I'm the one who solved the first portal location and now that I know how it works, solving the rest will be easy enough. Plus, wouldn't it be good to get familiarized with the landscape of the portal locations, not to mention getting your sister refamiliarized with the Human World after being sealed for so long. Plus, there's not really a time limit of when the portals have to be opened." Akane countered.

Shendu and Bai Tza both had annoyed expressions, as Akane did have some good points, but that didn't mean they had to like it.

"Your pet has quite the mouth on her brother." Bai Tza said, before being enveloped in a swirl of water.

"I'm aware." Said Shendu, as his body glowed and began changing.

After a few moments, Akane and the Enforcers were shocked when in the place of the two Demon Sorcerers were two humans. In place of Bai Tza was a woman with pale skin, blue hair tied into multiple braids resembling her tentacles, and wearing black dress shoes, dark blue leggings, and a light blue coat that went down to her knees. In place of Shendu was a muscular man with slicked back golden bronze colored hair, tanned skin, and wearing an open vest, a sash, and pants, all in the same color as his scales.

'Huh, didn't know they could do that.' Akane thought, but at least it'll make it easier to blend in.

Even their eyes changed, with Shendu's being amber, while Bai Tza's were a navy blue.

With that done, the two transformed Demon Sorcerers, the four Enforcers, and the little witch left the Colosseum to explore Rome.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Shendu now has two of the Deathly Hallows and has the Shadowkhan searching for anything else of interest in the castle. We also see Akane isn't going to take anyone blaming her lying down, as while she knows she's at fault, she isn't going to let anyone push her around, but that also doesn't mean she doesn't want to try and make amends for her part in it all. Also just to get it out of the way, Akane is not going to betray Shendu or try to find a way to break the Familiar Bond, as think about this the only thing keeping Akane safe from any retaliation is Shendu's presence, take that away and Akane would be lucky if being thrown in Azkaban is all that happens to her. Finally we see that Bai Tza has been the first Demon Sorcerer freed rather than Po Kong, given her trigram was the one Akane solved on the Pan'ku Box and she'll be joining them at Hogwarts after Shendu took her down a couple pegs. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Yeah, it has been awhile, all I can say is school/college has started up again and I have been busy so sorry for that but I do try to work on my stories when I can and update when I can. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Akane, the Enforcers, and the two Demon Sorcerers ended spending four days in Rome to see the sights, while Shendu caught Bai Tza up on modern technology and anything else he deemed important, such as everything Akane had told him about the magical world and the Chans, the latter of whom Shendu saw as possibly the only threat to them. Though, it doesn't mean he let his guard down on any other potential threats, either.

While in Rome, Akane had also bought numerous books on the different Roman Myths and Legends, along with some on Greek Mythology since it was the origin of the Roman Pantheon. The reason being that after meeting Shendu and learning about the existence of demons and Chi Magic, Akane began wondering on what else was real, but was passed off as just legends. While some legends might be just that, legends, Akane would prefer to learn everything she can, in the event she encounters something she didn't believe existed.

Now finally, they were back at Hogwarts with all of Akane's purchases stored safely in a small bag that she had put an Expansion Charm on to hold everything.

"Hmph, I must say brother, this is actually an impressive fortress you have acquired." Bai Tza, now back in her true form, said as she looked over Hogwarts.

While the palaces that they and their siblings originally resided in, when they ruled the Earth thousands of years ago, easily dwarfed Hogwarts in both size and grandeur, she did have to admit it was a marvelous castle.

"Yes, it has served me well as a base of operation. But perhaps once I have restored my palace, I may keep it as a sanctuary." Said Shendu, also back in his true form, figuring it'd be good to have a location to fall back on, just in case.

Bai Tza though didn't hear him, as her attention turned towards the Black Lake, pleased at seeing the large body of water. While she would have preferred her ocean domain, after centuries trapped in the bone-dry Netherworld, she was just happy to see a source of water.

"That's the Black Lake, it's home to some magical creatures that have difficulty living in Muggle-inhabited areas. I know there are Grindylows, a giant squid, and merpeople living there." Akane said, seeing where Bai Tza was looking, and telling her what she knew about the lake.

Better to be on the good side of the Demon Sorcerers that don't need her alive. Sure, Akane knew, or at least hoped, Shendu wouldn't let his siblings kill her, she'd rather be safe than sorry.

Though she was worried when Bai Tza's head did a complete 180 turn with a dark glare.

"Merpeople?!" Bai Tza hissed, causing Akane to gulp and feel like she made a mistake.

"Ye-yeah, an entire colony living at the bottom of the lake." Akane answered.

Bai Tza gave a short screech/growl, before her entire body turned into water that shot out towards the Black Lake.

"Uh, what just happened?" Ratso asked no one in particular, while Shendu gave a dismissive snort as he continued into the castle.

"Nothing you should worry about, only know that within the hour, several of those merpeople will be left on display on the shores of the lake, once my sister is finished with them." Shendu said, while laughing darkly.

"Well you mind sharing why she got angry when I mentioned merpeople?" Asked Akane.

"Back when I and my siblings ruled, the merpeople were created by my sister to serve as her subjects. Though when the Eight Immortals challenged us and banished us within the Netherworld, several groups of merpeople turned against her and helped banish her. The ones living here are likely descendants of the ones who helped banish her and Bai Tza is going to exact her revenge. They'll either submit to her once again or be slaughtered." Said Shendu, while Akane placed a hand on her face as she silently groaned at inadvertently sending several merpeople to a very painful death.

The group reached the Entrance Hall and stopped when McGonagall came walking quickly towards them.

"What is it?" Shendu demanded with red eyes glaring down at her, causing McGonagall to gulp and bow down to the waist.

"Beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but a group of Aurors lead by Amelia Bones are in the Headmasters Office requesting a meeting with… with Professor Dumbledore in regards to where the Minister, his Undersecretary, Lucius Malfoy, and the Aurors that accompanied them are. I didn't tell them anything, I swear it!" McGonagall said, while adding the last part quickly, with Shendu smirking at the fear in her eyes.

One thing he made perfectly clear to all the teachers when he took over Hogwarts is that they'd show him the proper respect, befitting a Demon Sorcerer, and that if they tried telling anyone about what's happened, then not only would Shendu make them watch as he burned alive anyone they told, but their students as well. It was a good motivator to keep them in line.

"I know you wouldn't; if you did, then the Shadowkhan would have imprisoned you and our visitors to await your punishment and their deaths." Shendu said maliciously, with McGonagall shuddering at the thought.

Never in her life did the Transfiguration Professor think she'd ever meet someone that terrified her more than Voldemort. But compared to this dragon, Voldemort might as well be a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"And if they're for the Headmaster, then let's not keep our guests waiting." Shendu said as he transformed again, only this time taking on the appearance of Albus Dumbledore.

"Let us not keeping Madam Bones waiting Minerva." Said 'Dumbledore', with McGonagall feeling sick at seeing her old friend's face being worn by the dragon. And even more so, since she had to go along with this farce, unless she wanted to see her students meet a horrible and painful end.

"You four, go and keep out of sight until our guests are gone, and you…" 'Dumbledore' said to the Enforcers, before turning his attention to Akane.

"… See if you can get another trigram." He said, being intentionally vague with McGonagall still present.

While he has zero doubts that she'd be stupid enough to tell anyone what was said, or to try and take the Pan'ku Box, he'd rather not take the risk of anyone trying to be a hero. Granted, he'd just kill anyone who tried such a thing, but Shendu would prefer to not deal with the hassle.

With that, the disguised Demon Sorcerer and the Professor made their way to the Headmaster's Office, which Shendu had left pretty much the same in the event something like this happened. The only thing he did was get rid of was that annoying Phoenix, making sure it couldn't escape it's prison.

Entering the office, 'Dumbledore' saw five Aurors and who he guessed was Amelia Bones.

"Ah, Madam Bones how lovely it is to see you again. Though I do wish it was under better circumstances, given the reason for your visit." 'Dumbledore' said with the same twinkle in his eyes and good-natured smile that the real Dumbledore wore.

"Yes, thank you Headmaster. Given you know why we are here, please tell me, do you know where the Minister, his Undersecretary, Lucius Malfoy, and the Aurors with them are? They never returned to the Ministry and they have not been seen since they came here." Amelia said worriedly, since they had managed to keep it hidden that the Minister was missing, but she wasn't sure how long the can keep up the façade.

"Hm, I can't say that I do. Cornelius and his party had informed me about the breach of the Statute of Secrecy by one of my students, which I can assure, I personally have taken care of. But afterwards, they had left schoolgrounds and I believed they had returned to the Ministry." Said 'Dumbledore'.

"Damnit." Amelia muttered, having hoped the Headmaster would have a lead.

"Though now that this has been brought to my attention, I believe I may have a theory." 'Dumbledore' said with all eyes turning to him.

"And what might that be?" Asked Amelia, willing to take anything she can get at the moment.

"It's possible that they could have been attacked by Death Eaters." 'Dumbledore' said gravely.

"But that wouldn't make any sense. Lucius Malfoy himself was a Death Eater, even if an unwilling one." Amelia said, while muttering the last part to herself, having not believed Lucius's claim of being under the Imperius.

"True, but Lucius also claimed to be under the Imperius Curse, while others proudly declared their loyalty to Voldemort and were sentenced to Azkaban or evaded capture. It's possible some of his former allies may hold a grudge against him, not only for being a member of Voldemort's inner circle, but being able to continue living his life without fear of imprisonment. Combine that with the Minister being outside the Ministry and with minimal protection, it would make for a very tempting target for those that hold a grudge. Another theory could simply be a Death Eater seeking to elevate his/her position in Voldemort's ranks, should they believe their master still lives. Or infighting has broken out among them, should Voldemort really be dead." 'Dumbledore' said ominously.

This did nothing to ease Amelia's worries, that would mean they were either killed or are being held captive for who knows what purpose.

"That isn't good a thought and if it is true, then that means there are still Death Eaters bold enough to attack us, even from the shadows, and we may currently caught in the middle of a Death Eater civil war. Thank you for your time Headmaster, should anything else come up, please let me know." Amelia said, with 'Dumbledore' nodding in agreement.

"Of course, my dear. And if you require further assistance, my door is always open." 'Dumbledore' said, with his eyes twinkling.

Nodding, Amelia and her Aurors left through the Floo Network. Once they were gone, 'Dumbledore's' eyes returned their glowing red color and smirked. Unknown to Amelia or the Aurors, he had his Shadowkhan enter their shadows before they left, now soon he will have the location of the Ministry of Magic itself, along with a list of individuals that may prove troublesome and will be dealt with accordingly.

Once these individuals were dealt with, then he could begin subjugating the rest of the magical world and freeing his remaining brethren.

It was all just a matter of time.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

Five days have passed since Akane, the Enforcers, and Shendu had returned to Hogwarts, while accompanied by Bai Tza. Things were just as tense as before, only now everyone felt like they were standing on the very edge, with the presence of a second demon. Especially after seeing several merpeople strung up on shore of the Black Lake. They weren't even dead, Bai Tza had them tied up just out of reach of the water to let them gasp and flail as they died from being unable to breath. One student had been foolish enough to try and help the creatures, only for their head to be encased in a sphere of water and drown to death from water being forced into their lungs.

It was rather horrifying for those that witnessed it, and increased the fear the students and staff already felt.

Though one teacher saw this as an opportunity, that teacher being Quirinus Quirrell and the spirit of Voldemort in the back of his head. With everyone distracted by the appearance of this new demon, this provided Quirrell the chance to acquire the Philosopher's Stone and restore his master to full power.

Getting past all the chambers and tests guarding the stone was easy enough, and now here he was, in the final chamber with the last protection being the Mirror of Erised, Dumbledore's own protection.

Now if only he could figure out how to get the bloody stone!

"I can see myself presenting it to my master, but how do I get it? Do I break the mirror?" Quirrell muttered to himself, not sure what he was supposed to do to get the stone.

Just as Quirrell was about to try and just break the mirror, he was suddenly lifted into the air by an unseen force. He immediately paled in fear, realizing what was happening, even more so when several Shadowkhan emerged from the shadows with weapons drawn.

Then without warning, the wall with the entrance to the chamber exploded as Shendu entered the chamber with a growl.

"Aaah, at last you have made your move." Shendu stated while pulling Quirrell towards him, with the Professor feeling a flash of confusion at the dragons words.

"Wh-what? H-how did yo-you kn-know?" Quirrell stuttered, with Shendu scoffing at his words.

"Please, did you really believe my Shadowkhan didn't hear you whispering to yourself, moving about at night. I have them patrolling every inch of this school, and I have known the entire time you were planning something. The only reason I didn't just publicly burn you was because I wanted to see just what it was you were doing, and now I have." Shendu said, while going past Quirrell and towards the Mirror of Erised that contained the Philosopher's Stone.

From what his Familiar has told him, the Philosopher's Stone is an alchemical creation that produces the Elixir of Life, that makes the drinker immortal as long as they drink it regularly and can turn any metal into gold. While Shendu had no need for either of those things, being immortal and able to heal from any injury thanks to the Horse and Dog Talismans, and already possessed the Lost Treasure of Qin Shi Huang.

But the Philosopher's Stone would be a great addition to his collection, plus it would be good leverage to offer unlimited wealth and immortality to greedy individuals or those that proved their loyalty.

Though before he takes the mirror and find a way to retrieve the stone, there's just one thing left to do, as Shendu turned to Quirrell. With a flick of his talon Shendu removed Quirrell's turban revealing the face on the back of his head.

"So, you are this so-called 'Dark Lord' Voldemort that everyone seems to fear. Yet from where I stand, you are little more than a parasite." Shendu sneered, while looking down at the Dark Lord.

When he had first heard about this "Dark Lord", Shendu honestly wasn't that impressed. Especially when he had heard the reason for his downfall, vanquished because he couldn't kill a helpless infant.

"I am Lord Voldemort, you worthless creature! And I will have that stone!" Voldemort said, while glaring at Shendu, who only stared at him blankly.

"No, you won't. And you are no Dark Lord, to me you are nothing, just another human that believes they are powerful and untouchable. I have met several humans like you, and I have killed each and every one of them, and you will end up just like them." Shendu said, before blasting Voldemort and Quirrell with his heat vision, turning them both to ash.

Though from the ashes, a streak of black smoke with Voldemort's face rose up before flying away with an enraged scream. Seeing that made Shendu frown in annoyance, having expected something like this.

Shendu suspected that Voldemort had desired the Philosopher's Stone not only to regain a body of his own, but also as another form of immortality. After all, anyone who would have a name that means "flight of death" or "theft of death" is someone who desires immortality.

While Shendu didn't know the exact method that Voldemort used to achieve this form of immortality, living as a disembodied spirit, it was likely a dark form of magic.

"Take the mirror, then bring me every book in this castle related to dark magic and the soul." Shendu ordered the Shadowkhan, who saluted and went to do just that, while the Demon Sorcerer left the chamber making plans for how to permanently destroy Voldemort.

He refused to have that parasite interfering in his plans.

*With Akane*

"Come on you stupid box, just work!" Akane, who is currently within the library, said through gritted teeth as she worked on the Pan'ku Box, trying to solve another trigram and has had little success so far.

She had thought that after the first trigram, the others would be easier to solve, but clearly solving the first one had just been a stroke of luck. Luckily Shendu was busy doing whatever it was he did in his free time, and Bai Tza was focused on reestablishing the pecking order amongst the aquatic magical creatures.

Though while Akane was focused on solving the box, she didn't notice Hermione and Daphne walking up to her, at least until they cleared their throats, getting her attention.

Looking up from the box, Akane looked at them warily, while they weren't among the ones that have glared at her, she was still wary of any students that approach. She could also see the hidden Shadowkhan ready to pounce if they made any moves.

"Can I help you two?" Akane asked, while Hermione and Daphne exchanging glares, given they were still in rival Houses, silently deciding who would talk first.

After a few moments Hermione step forward first.

"I just… wanted to hang out with my friend, you know. Since we haven't really seen each other since…" Hermione trailed off, given the last time they saw each other was when Harry blew up at her, and even before Akane showed up with that dragon, they hardly hung out since Hermione was focusing on helping Harry and Ron learn more Nicholas Flamel, along with what Snape was trying to steal from the Third Floor Corridor.

That, and Hermione didn't really want Akane to be alone, given the only people she really interacts with anymore are those four muggles and the dragon. Plus, recently things haven't been good with the Golden Trio, with Harry and Ron getting angry at her whenever she defends Akane.

Nodding slowly, Akane then turned to Daphne to hear what her reason is.

"I wanted to… apologize for how I treated you before and to thank you for your help with my books, along with protecting me from the Shadowkhan. I also want to try and… make amends." Daphne said slowly, since she wasn't used to apologizing for anything.

Looking between the two girls, Akane felt like they were sincere, but would still keep her guard up in case this was some elaborate ploy.

"Well you can sit down if you want, but I'm kind of busy." Akane said going back to the Pan'ku Box, with the Slytherin and Gryffindor girls looking at it in confusion as they sat down across from her.

"What is that? Some sort of puzzle box?" Hermione asked.

"Uh-huh. It's to locate and unlock the other portals containing the other Demon Sorcerers." Akane answered, not really worried about telling them the boxes function, as while the teachers might try something, she doubted any of the students would risk Shendu's wrath.

Daphne and Hermione looked at her in shock that she was helping to free even more demons.

"You're going to free more of those demons?! Why?!" Hermione questioned, fearful of more demons like that dragon and the mermaid looking one showing up.

"Because if I don't, then Shendu will just find someone else to do it. Probably the teachers or the older students, only he won't ask nicely or give them a choice." Akane said, while frowning in concentration, as she looked at the green trigrams on the top and bottom of the box, before looking at the pieces she had to turn, getting an idea of how she could solve the box.

That made the girls gulp in fear, knowing if that happened, it would their lives on the line if anyone refused to help the dragon. Though Daphne was also curious about something.

"What's it like? Being the dragons Familiar?" Daphne asked, causing Akane to pause in doing her task to look at her for a moment.

"That's… the first time anyone's asked me that." Muttered Akane, since no one's ever asked her what it was like being Shendu's Familiar.

"It's… interesting to say the least. Nothing's really changed, besides a few things. I'm basically Shendu's backdoor entrance to Earth from the Netherworld, even if he's sent back, he could just use me to get out again. I am also compelled to help him if he's ever in danger and I follow any commands he gives me, thankfully he hasn't given any actual commands and just ordered me to do things. Besides that, nothings really changed, though I still don't really understand the Familiar Bond, so who knows what will happen." Akane said, while looking at one of the trigrams, three broken lines, and then at the quarter pieces of the box.

Getting an idea of how the box could be solved, Akane turned the top and bottom pieces three times each, first top then bottom. Once the sixth turn was completed, the box glowed brightly and floated into the air, surprising Hermione and Daphne, with one of the pieces sliding up as the map was projected again, showing the next portal location.

"Pamplona, Spain." Akane said, while smiling that she finally figured out how the box could be solved.

Once the map vanished, Akane grabbed the box and ran out the library to tell the Shendu the next portals location.

"Great, another one is going to be freed." Hermione muttered, knowing there will likely be a third demon at Hogwarts soon.

"Yeah." Said Daphne in agreement, though she wasn't looking at Hermione or the direction Akane ran off in, instead she was looking out a window.

A window with a view of the Black Lake.

*With Akane*

Entering the throne room, Akane stopped short when she saw the Shadowkhan putting a mirror against the wall with Shendu observing them.

"What's with the mirror?" Akane asked, confused as to why Shendu would set up a mirror here of all places, while Shendu glanced at his Familiar.

"Good, I was just about to send for you. I require your assistance in retrieving the Philosopher's Stone." Said Shendu, with Akane now looking at him with wide eyes.

"The Philosopher's Stone?!" Said Akane, shocked that he wanted her steal something like that.

"Yes, the now deceased Headmaster placed it within this mirror, I want you to get it out." Shendu said.

Looking between Shendu and the mirror, Akane sighed, wondering how he thought she could get it out. Walking up to the mirror, Akane stared at her reflection for a moment before suddenly feeling a weight in her pocket.

'Don't tell me… it couldn't be that easy…' Akane thought with a deadpan expression as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a red stone.

For a few moments, Akane just stared at the Philosopher's Stone blankly, before silently throwing it over her shoulder at Shendu.

"The next portal is in Pamplona, Spain. I'm going to go get ready." Akane said, before leaving.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Shendu now has Shadowkhan infiltrating the Ministry in preparations to take over the rest of the magical world, along with now having the Philosopher Stone and begun searching for how Voldemort attained immortality in order to permanently destroy him. Meanwhile on Akane's side she has been approached by Hermione and Daphne who both, for their own reasons, seek to make amends with Daphne also showing interest in what it's like being a demons Familiar. Finally Akane has solved another trigram along with how the Pan'ku Box works, meaning the Demon Sorcerers will be released much earlier and in different orders, with the second one being known with the portals location. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Now before we start I just wanna say this chapter… this chapter is rather depressing and sad partway, which you'll understand once you get to that part, all I can say is I hope you'll read the entire chapter through and read the AN at the bottom. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Standing in the courtyard, Akane and the Enforcers were awaiting Shendu to show up, so they can go to the next demon portal. It wasn't long until the dragon showed up along with, to Akane's surprise, Bai Tza floating beside him.

"Why is she coming?" Akane asked, having thought the Water Demon would want to stay in the Black Lake and continue bringing the aquatic creatures under her control.

"She wishes to see the release of our brother and ensure that nothing goes wrong. Now let's go, we have a plane to catch." Shendu said, with the Enforcers and Akane looking at him in confusion, given all the other times they've traveled, he always just used the Rooster and Rabbit Talismans to get there.

So, to hear that they were taking a plane was confusing.

"Uh, you sure that's a good idea, considering we might be spotted on camera." Akane said, while motioning to herself and the Enforcers.

While she might be a known variable, since she's sure that at least one camera saw her in San Francisco and in Rome, the Enforcers were well known and that could alert those that are trying to stop Shendu. It seemed kind of strange that Shendu would risk them being seen on airport security and someone coming after them.

Shendu merely smirked, having his own agenda besides freeing another of his siblings. He knew taking a plane to the next portal was a risk and would no doubt draw Jackie Chan to them, and that's exactly what the Demon Sorcerer wanted.

It was time he finally rid himself of that human once and for all.

*Timeskip-Two Days*

After a two-day flight to Pamplona the group consisting of Akane, the Enforcers, Shendu, and Bai Tza, the latter two back in their true forms after they had left the city, and now stood outside an empty building.

The Pan'ku Box glowed in Akane's hands before floating into the air, and like what happened with Bai Tza's portal, a beam of energy shot out and transforms the doors lock into the symbol before the box flew into it. Immediately a portal opened up and Akane's eyes widened the giant demon that came out, looking like a mix between a stone lion and a minotaur.

'This is a new one.' Akane thought in amazement.

"So good to see out and about Dai Gui." Shendu said while smirking, as Dai Gui looked at Shendu in shock at seeing him in his true form again

When Bai Tza and Hsi Yu had told their siblings about Shendu managing to escape the Netherworld to free them, they never mentioned the fact he could regain his body. They'd all just assumed they cast a spell to bind Shendu to a human host he possesses as leverage to make sure he does free them.

"What's the matter brother, you look like you've seen a ghost." Shendu said, while looking down at Dai Gui, as with his true form, the only one that'd be able to tower over Shendu is his sister Po Kong.

Growling, Dai Gui refrained from attacking; as at his full power, Shendu is the strongest out of all of them. Even with his brutish nature, Dai Gui knew it'd be a fight he would lose.

Looking around, Dai Gui scowled when he saw the flowers.

"Too many flowers, Dai Gui does not like pretty." Dai Gui growled before smashing the flowers, the symbol of the immortal that sealed him.

Bai Tza chose that moment to reveal herself, surprising Dai Gui that she's already freed.

"Greetings burliest of brothers, it's good see another of our family freed." Bai Tza said, with Dai Gui merely grunting, still annoyed that Shendu's power was back.

"My kingdom is submerged beneath the earth." Dai Gui said, before looking at the Enforcers and Akane.

"Don't just stand there, start digging!" Growled Dai Gui, believing they were brought here to help raise his kingdom.

"All in due time brother. For now, if you would take on a human form, we will help you get refamiliarized with the world. And with three of our family's strongest being free once more, we will also be dealing with some humans that Shendu believes would be potential threats to us." Bai Tza said, getting Dai Gui's attention and interest, especially hearing of these individuals that Shendu believed could threaten them.

"Very well, Dai Gui is interested to find out about these… humans that could threaten us." Dai Gui said, before shrinking down into a human form.

Dai Gui now had the appearance of a tanned muscular man with a buzzcut, a goatee, burgundy eyes, wearing clothing similar to what he wore in his demon form. Shendu and Bai Tza also transformed into their human forms as well.

"Let's go." Shendu ordered, while smirking darkly.

Now it was just a matter of time before Jackie Chan shows up, hopefully with the rest of his annoying allies, so that he could kill them all at once.

'After all, vengeance truly is the most satisfying thing in the world.' Shendu thought, while imagining all the different ways to kill Jackie Chan.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

Exiting the plane, Jackie sighed in relief that they have finally arrived in Pamplona. With him was Uncle, who had brought a large amount of ingredients with him to use in various types of Chi Spells, given they didn't know just what they were walking into. Thanks to Section 13's resources and contacts, they had discovered that the Enforcers, and the girl that was seen with them, had been sighted in Pamplona. Which can only mean Shendu was here as well.

Looking at Uncle, Jackie couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"It's strange, they were first spotted in Rome, but left before we could secure a trip. Now they're here in Pamplona, with two new additions, who I'm guessing is Shendu in human form and possibly another demon. Uncle, what do you think Shendu is up to and why he's staying here longer than in Rome?" Jackie asked, still worried about what it is Shendu is planning.

"Uncle does not know, Uncle did not have time to do proper research to understand Shendu's motives. Having only stayed in Rome for a day and now staying here for a few days, it's very likely we are walking right into a trap." Uncle said, as knowing Shendu's grudge against Jackie, the dragon would want to kill them both, but will be smart about it this time.

His words did nothing to ease Jackie's nerves.

"Then we have to be on guard at all times, who knows what Shendu has in store for us." Jackie said.

"Don't worry, we've been hairy situations before and got out them easy. This'll be a piece of cake." Said an all too familiar voice that made both adults sigh in resignation.

Looking over with deadpan expressions, they saw Jade had once again followed them, wearing her usual cheeky grin.

*Later*

"Ah come on, why am I being placed in solitary confinement?" Jade asked with a pout, as Jackie watched over her while Uncle was moving around the room chanting.

He was placing locking spells over any and all possible locations Jade could sneak out of; windows, doors, vents, anything big enough for Jade to get through and escape out of had a spell placed on it. This time, Jackie couldn't risk Jade following after them like all the other times, this time there was real danger.

Sighing solemnly, Jackie knelt down and placed his hands on Jade's shoulders, with the girl not liking the look on her uncle's face.

"Jade, things are going to be even more dangerous here than ever before, more so than any other time, including when first Shendu returned. This time… there's a chance me and Uncle might not come back." Jackie said, with Jade looking at him in shock and horror.

"Bu-bu-but that can't happen! You managed to beat the Enforcers plenty of times, along with anyone else, you even beat Shendu and you can do it again! And you have Uncle with you! There's no way that overgrown gecko could beat the both of you!" Jade said as her idolization for Jackie came out in full force.

Hearing this, Jackie smiled sadly, while Jade could sometimes get on his nerves with her antics, he did love her and even enjoyed it whenever she spoke so highly of him, seeing him as a hero. And knew if anything happened to him and Uncle, it'd devastate her.

"Jade, despite what you think, I'm not invincible. I'm still a human, who has gotten lucky with most of the things I've done." Jackie said, knowing that while he's a skill martial artist, he was still only human.

"Then let me come with you, I helped defeat Shendu before to and even sent him back to wherever he came from!" Jade said, refusing to stay here and do nothing, especially if something bad could actually happen to Jackie and Uncle.

Uncle, meanwhile, had finished placing a spell on the room itself, ensuring no Shadowkhan or any other of Shendu's minions could get in, should this indeed be his and Jackie's last day.

"And that is exactly why you cannot come Jade. Shendu was overconfident and didn't expect you to jump in and help Jackie. This time, he will be watching for you to arrive and will deal with you as well. In fact, Shendu might hold a bigger grudge against you than with Jackie, as it was you who destroyed his physical body with his own Dragon Talisman." Uncle said, shooting down Jade's argument.

The girl couldn't refute the logic and sat down on the bed, while looking down sadly at the fact that she couldn't help.

Uncle and Jackie prepared to leave the room, with Jackie looking at his niece.

"I already called Captain Black and Tohru, letting them know that you are here and to come get you should… should anything happen." Jackie said with a solemn expression and tone.

While he could accept that he might die today, that didn't mean he wasn't terrified at the prospect.

Closing the door, Uncle casted one last locking spell on it before they both left, leaving Jade in the room alone.

"Please come back." Jade whispered sadly.

*Later*

"I swear, I know Pamplona is famous for something, but I can't remember." Ratso said, as the Enforcers and Akane walked down a street.

Ratso had been trying to remember for the past two hours what Pamplona was famous for, with each of his suggestions being shot down by the others.

Akane, meanwhile, looked up at Hak Foo with a knowing look.

"You do realize we've been followed for a while now, right." Akane stated, with Hak Foo grunting in response.

"Yes, you know what to do." Said Hak Foo, with Akane nodding.

"Well, while you try and figure out what this place is famous for; I'm going to look for Shendu and ask when we can leave." Akane said, while giving them a short wave.

"Piñata's!" Ratso said, believing that's what Pamplona was famous for.

"That's Mexico, you idiot." Hak Foo replied.

Walking away, Akane traveled to one of the bad parts of town, with her wand in her hand, in case she runs into any unsavory characters. Though soon she arrived at an abandoned lot and sighed in resignation, knowing what's coming next.

"You can come out now, I know you're following me!" Akane called out.

Jackie and Uncle revealed themselves and looked at the girl in confusion, still not knowing why she was helping Shendu.

"So, you're the famous Jackie Chan. Shendu talks about you, mostly about all the different ways to kill you." Akane said.

"Why are you helping him? Is he forcing you to help or controlling you?" Jackie asked.

Akane looked down, wondering if she should tell them, but then shrugged, not seeing the harm in them knowing.

"My name is Akane Uzumaki, I was a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, a First Year. I'm what's known as a muggleborn, someone with magic born to parents without magic. I was excited and intrigued to learn everything I could about this new world that was opened up to me, but it was my curiosity that got me into this. It was about halfway through my first year that an older student had left a book on Teleportation Magic out in the library. I saw it, and I was just curious enough to want to try it myself. I picked a simple enough spell to teleport me to a chosen location, but something, I don't know what, went wrong and rather than going to my designated location, I ended up in the Netherworld where I met Shendu. Originally, he planned to kill me, but something else happened that bound us together, making me his Familiar, since then I've been helping him, even if I don't want to." Akane explained, with Jackie and Uncle looking at her shocked to hear everything she just said, but they also felt sad that this happened to her.

"Come with us, we can help you and find a way to free you from Shendu." Jackie offered, with Uncle nodding while in deep thought, since it could potentially take months or even years, but they could eventually severe the bond.

Akane smiled sadly at their offer, and part of her was tempted to take it. But Akane knew, even if by some stroke of luck she was freed from Shendu, she might as well throw herself off a cliff. After everything Shendu has done in the Magical World, what she helped him do, she would become someone hated and hunted by witches and wizards everywhere. She'd be lucky if a lifetime sentence to Azkaban would be all she gets. The only thing that kept her safe and alive was the fact Shendu needed her safe and alive.

Like she told Potter, she's accepted what's happened, and is still in one piece because of it.

"Better the devil you know than the ones you don't. For what it's worth, I'm sorry that this has to happen, but no one can stop him anymore." Akane said with a sad and apologetic smile.

Immediately, the Chan duo were surrounded by Shadowkhan with weapons drawn, then immediately lifted into the air while Shendu, Bai Tza, and Dai Gui, appeared in their demon forms, having been invisible with the Snake Talisman.

"I believe the humans nowadays would say, this was overkill brother." Bai Tza said as she crossed her arms, while Shendu just scoffed.

"I made the mistake of underestimating these humans before, I refuse to take any chances with them again." Shendu said as he walked up to them with a sadistic gleam in his eyes, while both Uncle and Jackie kept a neutral expression, knowing what was coming next.

"We meet again for the last time, Jackie Chan. Before I kill you both, out of all the mortals that have opposed me, you are among the ones that I hate most; and it's for that reason I'll tell you both now, before your deaths. When I'm done, this world will be ours once more and I hope they remember you, as examples of what happens to those that cross me!" Shendu roared, before unleashing the power of the Pig Talisman.

With a single blast, Shendu looked at the scattered ashes of the only people that stood a chance of stopping him.

Snapping his fingers, Shendu sent the Shadowkhan back to the Shadow Realm while he, Bai Tza, and Dai Gui assumed their human forms again.

"Now what?" Akane asked, not feeling horrified or scared at seeing Shendu kill the two, now she just felt numb.

"Now we'll stay here for another day, before returning to Hogwarts, along with making plans to stop by San Francisco and collect the Chi Wizards archives as spoils of war." Shendu said with a smirk, while feeling better than he has been in centuries.

"Why are we staying here?" Asked Akane.

"So that idiot Ratso will finally shut up about what Pamplona is famous for." Said Shendu, knowing they'll soon learn what Pamplona is famous for.

*Meanwhile*

The Enforcers continued walking down the streets of Pamplona, before noticing a group of people running pass them

"So that's what Pamplona is famous for!" Ratso said in excitement, before his expression turned to dread as he looked over his should.

Behind them was a stampeding heard of bulls, as he and the rest of the Enforcers look on in fear.

"The running of the bulls." Ratso muttered in resignation, before they took of screaming in hopes to outrun their horned pursuers; or at least find a place to duck for cover.

**So, what did you think, good. Yeah… I killed Jackie Chan and Uncle… Well before any lynch mobs are formed allow to explain why. When I first had this idea I knew that I'd have to do something with Jackie and Uncle, given Shendu was going to triumph this time around, and along with how I've written Shendu as being more pragmatic and taking care of any and all potential threats against him, the more I realized the only option was to kill them, as Shendu wasn't going to take them prisoner and risk them escaping or being freed. So yeah, I had to kill them off. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's been a while since this was updated, but I'm back with a new chapter. Here we'll be see the aftermath of Shendu killing Jackie and Uncle, along with the three Demon Sorcerers returning to Hogwarts. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Captain Black and Tohru sat within Uncle's Antique Shop, both worried and nervous for Jackie, Uncle and Jade. Their nervousness and worry only increased the more time passed, without getting word from either Jackie or Uncle. Or in the worst case scenario, Jade contacting them to tell them that Jackie and Uncle were gone.

Given the fact that Jackie had told them that if they didn't hear anything from him or Uncle in two days, then they should assume they were both dead, and go get Jade. This showed Captain Black and Tohru that both Uncle and Jackie were fully aware that they could die

It was a strange, and even impossible, idea for the spy and former Enforcer to think about, Jackie and Uncle dying. After all the things they've been against, with Jackie even going against Shendu himself and stopping him. It seemed impossible for them to believe they couldn't stop the dragon again.

But this time, they knew things were different. Shendu seemed to be five steps ahead of them, they didn't know where he was, what he was planning, nothing. In fact, before they left, Jackie and Uncle did find it suspicious for them to suddenly see Shendu, the Enforcers and that girl boarding an airplane. And in his experience, Captain Black knew a trap when he saw one, which was only another difference from the last time they went against Shendu.

"Tohru, you worked for Valmont, before. Do you know what Shendu was like, back then?" Captain Black asked the giant man, who looked down for a moment both in thought, and the reminder of previous affiliations.

"I didn't meet Shendu many times, only being present during a few meetings between him and Valmont. But from those few times, I was able to get a good idea of what Shendu was like, he was desperate. He wanted nothing more than to get his Talismans back and be free from being a statue. He would continuously offer promises of gold and jewels to Valmont in return for his freedom, along with threats of death if we failed. At first, the threats terrified us all, but as time passed and we kept failing to get a single Talisman, I believe we started thinking the threats weren't genuine. That Shendu was too desperate to be free to kill us, given Valmont had the resources to locate the Talismans. And if he killed us, then who knows when he'd find someone else that he could use to find them. Even after Shendu retrieved all twelve Talismans from Jackie's Yang-half, he could have killed us for our failures, but he didn't. He didn't even make sure Jackie was really dead, he just left to restore his palace and empire. I believe that with the return of his Talismans and true form, Shendu no longer considered anyone a threat to him, anymore." Tohru explained.

"Sounds like Shendu was a classic villain. Overestimating himself, and underestimating those that oppose him." Stated Captain Black.

Granted, he knew Shendu was powerful with all twelve Talismans, and all the power they granted him. But one thing no one should ever do, is believe themselves to be unstoppable, as it's that kind of thinking that caused Shendu to be defeated last time.

"Yes, I suppose he was." Replied Tohru, knowing that perfectly described how Shendu was before, but now it was different.

"Except now, I believe Shendu learned from his previous failures of underestimating humans. Now he's no longer taking chances, like when he was able to steal that tome from Uncle's library, without us knowing, and destroying the temple to make sure we didn't know what exactly was being kept there. And now this, letting themselves be seen boarding a plane to Pamplona, when Shendu knows we would find out. He wanted Jackie and Uncle to come right to him." Tohru said gravely, with Captain Black nodding in agreement and knew that didn't bode well for Jackie, Uncle or Jade.

Just then the two shot up when Shendu himself, suddenly ripped open the shop, smiling wickedly.

"Correct Tohru. I wanted Jackie Chan and the Chi Wizard to come straight to me, and now they are dead!" Shendu revealed, with Tohru and Captain Black's eyes widening in horror to hear this.

Though Captain Black quickly pulled out his gun and fired at Shendu, only for the bullets to bounce off the Demon Sorcerer. Not a moment later, Captain Black and Tohru found themselves lifted into the air by the power of the Rooster.

"I had hoped to find that annoying brat here as well, but I can't sense her presence. How unfortunate, I had such wonderful horrors to unleash on her, in particular." Shendu said sadistically, wanting to torture and kill Jade for her part in his downfall, but he can wait to find her.

Summoning several Shadowkhan, Shendu had them begin collecting all of Uncle's tomes and ingredients for spells, wanting to see just how much knowledge the old man had hidden away. The dragon then turned his attention to Tohru and Captain Black, wearing stony expressions similar to Jackie and Uncle's own, just before their deaths. but Shendu could still see the fear in their eyes, and he relished in it.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you fools. With Chan and the Chi Wizard dead, you are no longer a threat to me." Shendu said, before throwing them out of the shop, and crashing into the street.

The two groaned in pain, before crying out as Shendu stomped his foot on them, his claws digging into their backs. Looking up, they saw the Demon Sorcerer glaring down at them, with flames escaping his maw.

"But make no mistake, you live, only because I will it. If you try and stand against me again, I will know, and I will return to end your miserable lives. And when you next see that child, tell her I'll be sending her to see her beloved uncles, soon." Said Shendu, before stepping off them.

The two could only watch as Shendu turned back to the Antique Shop, before unleashing a stream of fire, igniting the shop and everything within.

Afterwards, Shendu then flew into the air and vanished in a burst of speed.

*Later-Hogwarts*

"Welcome to our temporary base brother. Shendu believes it's best for us to remain here, until we've freed all of our siblings." Bai Tza said, as Dai Gui looked around Hogwarts.

"Dai Gui does not like being trapped here. My kingdom remains trapped underground, while Dai Gui is here." Dai Gui said, while glaring at Shendu for not allowing him to begin unearthing his palace.

"Rest assure Dai Gui, once our family is free, you can begin restoring your kingdom to its former glory." Shendu said, placating Dai Gui, while making sure he doesn't simply rush off and expose them.

"Very well, brother. In the meantime, Dai Gui will be there." Dai Gui said, while pointing towards the Forbidden Forest.

Without another word, Dai Gui dug his way underground, and made his way towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Girl! What creatures reside within that forest?" Bai Tza demanded, while looking at Akane, wanting to know if they should expect anything that could challenge Dai Gui, in there.

"Uh, I'm not sure about all of them. But I know centaurs live in the forest, a colony of Acromantula, and unicorns as well. I also heard rumors about werewolves, a few giants, and even trolls, but I'm not sure if those are true." Akane answered.

"Hm, then it shouldn't be anything Dai Gui can't handle, himself." Said Bai Tza, before her body turned into water and flew towards the Black Lake.

Though when she arrived, Bai Tza was mildly curious when she saw a student, a Slytherin by her uniform, standing by the shore of her domain.

"Oh, what's this? Another foolish child wanting to save the poor, suffering merpeople. And here I thought you all would have learned from the other humans that tried." Bai Tza taunted, reforming in front of the student, while coiling her tail around them, intrigued when the girl only flinched lightly from her appearance.

"No, no, I'm not here to try and free them. I know it'd only end in my death. My name is Daphne Greengrass, and I came here because I want to make a deal." Daphne said, with Bai Tza now looking at her in amusement.

"Is that so? And why, pray tell, should I make a deal with you, when you have nothing to offer me?" Questioned Bai Tza, crossing her arms, while deciding to humor Daphne.

"I do have something to offer. I offer myself to become your Familiar." Daphne replied, with Bai Tza now looking at her with interest, not expecting that.

Bai Tza now considered taking Daphne's deal, after hearing that she's offering herself as her Familiar. After learning of her brother's past defeat at the hands of Jackie Chan, along with her family's defeat and subsequent sealing at the hands of the Eight Immortals, the Water Demon was willing to admit there were those that posed a threat to them.

But if she were to gain a Familiar like Shendu, then Bai Tza would no longer after to worry of being permanently sealed away, again. Not to mention, after everything Shendu has managed to accomplish since getting his own Familiar. Bai Tza was willing to get her own as well.

"And what exactly would you want in return, girl?" Bai Tza said, knowing Daphne wanted something in return for her service as her Familiar.

"I ask that in return, you give your protection to my family." Answered Daphne.

While Daphne didn't like the idea of serving a demon, she's also starting to realize that this is the new order. It soon wouldn't matter if you were Pureblood, Half-Blood, Muggleborn, a Magical Creature, or even a Muggle. All that would matter is whether you decide to serve the demons and live or try fighting them and die in agony.

Daphne would rather serve and live, than die. And given Akane has the protection of Shendu, she's hoping to get protection for her family when the time comes for the demons to make their move. Now she just had to hope that this demon considered her valuable enough as a Familiar to accept her offer.

Unfortunately, Daphne's hope began fading when Bai Tza hissed and got in her face.

"I refuse! While Shendu may be lenient with his own Familiar, and allows her to do what she wishes, I am not! But if you are to be my Familiar, to show I am a kind master, I will allow you to choose one human to receive my protection, and only one." Bai Tza offered, willingly to offer her protection to a person of Daphne's choice, as a show of good faith.

"My sister, Astoria." Daphne immediately said, knowing if she can't ensure her entire family's protection, then she'll at least make sure that Astoria is safe.

Though she felt a shiver go up her spine, when Bai Tza smirked wickedly at her. She then heard Bai Tza muttered something in what sounded like Chinese, before suddenly Daphne saw she was surrounded by an icy white aura that stretched out and connected to the aqua blue aura surrounding Bai Tza.

"There, the bond is made, you are now my Familiar, and your sister is granted my protection." Said Bai Tza, with Daphne bowing to her new Master.

"Thank you, My Lady." Said Daphne, only to shiver when Bai Tza chuckled darkly and moved behind her, her head moving close to Daphne's ear.

"Think nothing of it, my little Familiar. I am nothing, if not a kind master." Bai Tza cooed, before Daphne tensed at feeling her tail wrap around her throat.

"But make no mistake, I am not as kind as my brother! If you even think of plotting against my siblings and I, you will watch as I feed your precious sister to the sharks, before I fill your lungs with water and watch as you drown!" Bai Tza hissed, with Daphne shaking as Bai Tza created a water image of Astoria being ripped apart by sharks.

"Ye-Yes, My L-Lady." Daphne replied, having not even considered the idea of betraying Bai Tza, but now she definitely won't think of it.

Not only for her sake, but her sister's as well.

"Good. You may return to the castle; I will call on you, should the need arise." Bai Tza said, before diving into the lake.

Shuddering, Daphne made her way back to the castle, before noticing a glow under her shirt. Lifting it up, Daphne saw that the image of Bai Tza was now tattooed onto her left hip.

'I really hope this gets better.' Daphne thought, while lowering her shirt and walking back to the castle.

Maybe she should talk to Akane again about this.

*Timeskip*

Shendu smirked on his throne, as he looked upon the entire student body, at least those that managed to survive the year, along with the Professors.

Today was the last day of the school year, which traditionally meant the End-of-Term Feast and awarding the House Cup to whoever had the most points. And the Demon Sorcerer decided to "honor" that tradition, along with giving a reminder to the students to not tell anyone of what transpired here.

Given Shendu couldn't just force them to all remain in the castle over the summer, as it'd cause too many questions and problems. So, he's simply making sure they all act like nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Well, here we are at the end of another year here at Hogwarts. A year I'm sure you'll all remember for all the wonderful events that transpired." Shendu said, while seeing most of the students shiver or turn green at thinking of the "wonderful events".

"And I look forward to seeing every single one of you back here, at the end of the summer. My Shadowkhan will of course be there to "protect and guide" you all, should you get lost, and so you don't forget. After all, we wouldn't want to lose any of you, now would we." Said Shendu in a mock caring tone, while the message was loud and clear.

Try anything, and you'll face the fire.

"So, until we see you all in three months, have a lovely summer." Shendu said, before waving his hand, dismissing them, with all the students being more than eager to get away from the dragon, and away from Hogwarts.

Of course, they all knew they'd simply be forced back at the end of summer, and couldn't say anything, unless they wanted to watch more people be burned at the stake. Even the Seventh Years, who didn't have to return, knew they couldn't say anything with the Shadowkhan monitoring them.

"Well, that was about as subtle as a sledgehammer." Akane said, while looking up at Shendu from her spot beside his throne.

"As long as they understand the consequences of what will happen, should they try anything foolish, I could care less for subtlety." Stated Shendu, only caring that the message was received, and the fear was implanted.

"Right. So, what exactly will we be doing over the summer?" Akane asked, given she'll be staying here, rather than returning to the orphanage, with Shendu having already had the Shadowkhan collect her stuff from there.

"You will be working on solving the Pan'ku Box and locating the portals for the rest of my siblings. I will be looking over the tomes that Chi Wizard had collected, along with locating the rest of the Oni Masks." Shendu said.

"Oni Masks?" Akane asked, not knowing what those were.

"Nine magical masks created by good chi wizards to contain nine Oni Generals, each one having command over a different tribe of Shadowkhan. I already have one in my possession, the Ninja Tribe Mask, and I wish to have the other eight in my possession, as well." Shendu said, knowing it never hurts to have access to more subordinates, with Akane frowning in thought, before her eyes widened.

"The mask that you have. Does it have red eyes, green hair, and yellow horns?" Akane asked, with Shendu raising a brow at how she knew of the Oni Masks description.

"It does. How do you know this?" Questioned Shendu, with narrowed eyes.

"I read a story once, when I was little. About a Japanese Warlord that was said to be able to summon demons with the help of an ancient mask." Akane replied, with Shendu intrigued to hear that a human was in possession of the Oni Mask he now owns, and possibly knowledgeable in magic as well, if they didn't wear the mask.

"Really? Does this Warlord have a name?" Shendu asked, since this might serve as a clue to locating the other masks, with Akane shaking her head.

"No, it was said his name had been struck from history for the cruelty and evil he unleashed, during his reign. They only referred to him by his title." Akane answered.

"And what was his title?" Shendu asked, with Akane reached into her expanded bag and pulled out the book that had the story in it, and handed it to Shendu, who opened it and gazed upon the image of the Warlord.

Dressed in dark black/grey samurai-esque armor, along with wearing a red, torn cape, while also having a unique three pronged crest on his helmet. The most eye catching parts were his demonic red eyes, similar to his and his siblings, as well as the two blades that extended from his left gauntlet.

"The Shredder."

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Shendu has now collected Uncle's collection of magic tomes and ingredients and given a warning to Tohru and Captain Black of what awaits them should they interfere in his plans. We then see Shendu, Bai Tza, Akane, the Enforcers, and Dai Gui return to Hogwarts with the Earth Demon taking up residency in the Forbidden Forest. Then we see Daphne has approached Bai Tza with the offer to become her Familiar on the condition she gives her family protection, unfortunately for Daphne Bai Tza isn't as "kind" as Shendu. But she does let Daphne choose one person, with it being her sister Astoria, with Bai Tza then making Daphne her Familiar and giving the heiress, her own warning. Finally we go straight to the end of the year, with Shendu reinforcing the fear the students and teachers have of him, before he tells Akane of their plans for the summer, but not before he get an interesting reveal of one of the baddest villains around with their own connection to Shendu's plans, the Shredder! So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
